Harry Potter and the Last Black
by Wolf of the Shadows
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and everything is completely different than before. Harry's new Defense Against the Arts professor has a dangerous, yet calming air, and seems to attract unwanted attention from all students. If having an almost celebr
1. Return to Number Twelve

Note to all readers

I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter . . . how I wish I did, but alas I do not. This is strictly for your enjoyment. In other word… not lawsuits please! This is my first baby given to please leave comments whether they be good comments or bad.

Warning WIP

**Harry Potter and the Last Black Return to Number Twelve**

A young boy lay on his side staring into the darkness before him. The only light was from a digital clock on the bed stand next to him. Its bright blue letters flashed 11:59. The boy's heart gave a jolt. One minute and he, Harry Potter, would be sixteen years old.

Harry wasn't a normal boy, despite the fact that he was a teenage boy. He had other abnormalities as the Dursleys, his only living relatives and his care takers put it. For example, Harry couldn't wait for school to start.

Harry hated the summer holidays. Not only did he hate living with the Dursleys, he hated the broken connection with his kind. That was another reason Harry was different. He was a wizard.

When Harry was only a baby, his parents were killed by an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. But because of Harry's mother's sacrifice, Harry was able to survive Voldemort's attack, and reflect it back at Voldemort himself, therefore halting Voldemort's plans.

But like all good things, the short lived peace came to an end. Just two years ago Harry had witnessed the return of Lord Voldemort and the previous year, convinced the wizarding world that the Dark Lord had returned.

The clock was now flashing 12:00. Harry had turned sixteen. He looked at the clock and started to think about the events that took place a little over a month ago.

Suddenly the numbers on the clock formed into an arching body, and a cold laugh filled the air. He knew he shouldn't think about Sirius, about how his godfather was dead, about how he'd never see him again. Harry couldn't hold back the tears though, and they began to trickle down his cheeks. He missed Sirius so much. Harry reached across the nightstand and grabbed a picture that was sitting beside the clock. He turned on a light and looked at it.

It was a picture of Sirius that Remus Lupin, a friend of Sirius and his father, had given him. Sirius looked up at Harry and smiled. Then he reached up as if to wipe away Harry's tears, but drew his hand back quickly. Harry knew he couldn't touch Sirius, and Sirius couldn't touch him, but it still made him a little happier knowing he could still see his godfather's image.

Harry began to think about the first time he had ever met his godfather. He saw a giant black dog walk up to him. He could hear the dog's claws scrapping against the floor.

Harry jolted. He could hear the scrapping sound getting louder and louder. It was a while before he looked out his window and saw five owls perched outside of it.

There was a white snowy owl, his, named Hedwig, a small owl, he noticed to be his friend Ron's owl, Pig, and three strange owls he'd never seen before.

Harry crawled out of bed and opened the window. All five owls flew in. First Harry relieved Hedwig and pig from their delivery. Hedwig and Pig flew over to Hedwig's cage and each took a gulp of water. Pig then squeaked a tiny hoot, and zoomed out the window into the night. Harry watched Pig fly out of sight, and then relieved the other three owls of their deliveries. One of the three strange owls had light gray-blue eyes, and a silver-like color to its feathers. It and one other of the owls took off into the night as soon as they were relieved, but one stayed behind.

Harry automatically knew that this owl must be carrying a message from wither Lupin or one of the others from the order. Their owls always stayed and waited for Harry to reply. They also made sure never to use the same owl twice.

Harry looked down at the first package, the one Hedwig had brought. He opened it. Inside were a small bottle and a note. He read the note.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry that I can't give you your full birthday present, but it's too large to send through owl post. You will just have to wait until we see you to get your present._

**Hermione**

_P.S. Maybe this will give you a hint towards your present._

Harry looked down at the bottle in his hand. It was filled with what seemed to be ashes. Harry wondered why Hermione would give him ashes, but was to excited to give it mush thought. Harry moved on to the second package.

It was small, but he didn't care. It was from his friend Ron. Ron was the youngest boy in a family of seven children. His only younger sibling was his sister Ginny.

The Weasly's were poor, but very caring. The lack of money made them even kinder.

Harry untied the parcel and out fell another note.

_Harry!_

_Okay, I can't give you your present over Owl Post. Can't wait to see you!_

**Ron**

_P.S. Use Hermione's gift and my gift to help you figure out your present!_

Harry looked at the bottom of the letter. Taped to the letter with spell-o-tape was a scarlet gold feather.

What were his friends getting at? Ashes and a feather? Were they having a dinner or something? Maybe Hermione and Ron were practicing how to cook a turkey, and ended up burning the bird to ashes. _Oh well,_ Harry thought, _I'll just wait to find out._

Harry set down his present, and picked up the next letter.

It was sealed tightly shut, with the Olivharra spell. Harry got out his wand and held its tip to the letter, and said "Opentresnat!" the letter unfolded itself. Normally underage students weren't allowed to do magic out of school, but the Ministry had granted Harry special permission to use the Opentresnat and Sealantaro spells, to open the letters he received from the Order, and to seal his replies. Dumbledore had told the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge that incase these letters fell into Muggle hands, they needed to be sealed. Harry had been taught how to open them by many letters from Hermione.

Harry looked down at the letter, and noticed the bright blue Phoenix stamp on it.

_Harry,_

_Hope you had a good summer. I will come at midnight of the first. Be ready._

Lupin

Harry's heart leapt into the air. He was leaving Number Four Private Drive at last. Harry quickly scribbled okay on a piece of parchment, and placed his wand tip to the letter and said, "Sealantaro!" The letter magically folded itself, and Harry bound it to the owl's leg. It spread its large wings and flew off into the night.

After Harry watched the owl fly out of sight, he turned to the last two letters. The first one was from Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. The package contained a large cake and a box of hard, purplish knut-sized treats. Harry decided not to eat them, but to pack them away. Harry then read them Hagrid's letter.

_Harry,_

_These might come in handy. See you soon!_

Hagrid

For the third time that night Harry had read a letter that made no sense. Harry yawned and looked at the clock. It now read 12:53.

Harry rubbed his eyes, and looked at the last letter. He wondered who it could be from. Slowly Harry opened the letter and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Do not worry, I am protecting you. If you feel afraid, write a letter and place it at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, near Hagrid's hut. I will get it. _

Star

Harry stared at the letter. He re-read it over. Who was this person? Why did they not reveal their name from him? Was there something he didn't know?

Then it hit him. The letter was from Sirius. It had to be. Dumbledore didn't want Harry to know about Sirius just wanted to keep Harry safe. That was it; it had to be Harry looked once more at his strange gifts, then back to his last letter. Harry fell sound asleep, dreaming with false hope.

Harry awoke the next day around one in the afternoon; he hadn't realized how tired he had been. He climbed out of bed, rubbed his eyes, ruffled his hair, put his glasses on, and headed down stairs.

"So, you're finally leaving?" Uncle Vernon growled at him.

"Yeah. How did you…?" Harry asked.

"Your way." Uncle Vernon whispered

All Harry did after that was turn around and walk right back up the stairs. If they already knew about him leaving, he could pack his things, then go back to sleep.

Harry walked down the hall, and into his room. He quickly crammed his trunk full of his spell books, parchment, robes and other things he might need at Hogwarts, his school.

He looked around at his bare room. The only things that were left unpacked were Hedwig, her cage, his broom, the Firebolt, and his wand.

Harry looked at his watch, it was 1:45. Harry fell against his bed and fell asleep.

He awoke to Hedwig's hooting. As Harry opened his eyes he saw Lupin leaning over him.

"'Lo Harry, nice sleep?" Lupin said in a raspy voice.

"Er, yeah," Harry rubbed his eyes. How could he have slept for so long? Oh well he thought to himself. Harry stood up, looked at Lupin and asked, "So do we, er, go by brooms? Harry reached for his broom, but Lupin stopped him.

"No, Dumbledore managed to fix us up a portkey." Lupin held out a dirty sock.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Grab your things, it's about to activate." Lupin said quickly.

'Kay," Harry grabbed his broom, his wand, Hedwig, and her cage. Then he grabbed the sock.

"Harry, now think about how to get into Number Twelve." Lupin ordered.

Harry closed his eyes and began to repeat in his head, 'The head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.' Suddenly Harry felt his body being pulled forward, and his feet left the floor.

Harry hit solid ground again, and when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in his room at Private Drive, but in the kitchen of Number Twelve.

Harry could smell fresh baked bread, and hear the sound of a cheerful fire crackling. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and there was Mrs. Weasly standing in her night gown and hair rollers.

"Hello Harry." She said, "I would like to talk to you, but I think Ron and Hermione have something they would like to give you." She stepped aside and pointed to Ron and Hermione who were standing side-by-side with a large box next to them.

"Happy sweet sixteen Harry!" Ron and Hermione shouted together.

Harry walked over to them. "Wow!" he said, "What's in there?" Harry reached out and touched the box. It moved a little. Harry withdrew his hand.

"Go on dear, open it." Mrs. Weasly encouraged.

Harry slowly lifted the box up, and his heart almost stopped. There underneath the box, was a large phoenix resting on a perch.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, "She's beautiful!"

"She's yours Harry." Lupin said, stepping next to him.

"Mine? But where'd you get her? I bet she was really expensive!" Harry asked.

"She's Fawks' sister. Dumbledore sold her to us for a fair price." Lupin answered.

"Fawks? But I thought that Dumbledore only had one phoenix, and why would he sell his pet?" Harry questioned Lupin again.

"Well, when a phoenix dies on a night that there is a full moon, two phoenixes will be born in the old ones ashes. But since its best to only have one phoenix, Dumbledore sold her to us at a fair price, suggesting she will make a highly handy pet for you Harry." Lupin smiled, "what will you name her?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, and then said, "Spica" The bird gave a soft coo, and blinked at Harry.

"You like the name?" Harry asked her. He reached out his hand to stroke Spica's head, but was stopped buy a white flash of feathers. It was Hedwig. She landed on Harry's hand, and dug her claws into his flesh. She turned her large eyes to Spica and clicked her beak loudly.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I think she's jealous."

"It's okay Hedwig," Harry said calmly, "Nothing can replace you!" Hedwig clicked her beak and looked at Harry, their eyes met, and she seemed to nod in agreement.

"Hedwig, you're tired, go and rest." Harry told her.

Hedwig gave a final look at Spica, and then flew out the kitchen door, and up the stairs. Harry suddenly felt a cold, wet liquid run onto his head. He turned around, and saw Spica's head leaning over his hand, and tears were running down her face and dripping onto his wounds left by Hedwig's claws. The wounds healed quickly, and Harry rubbed his hand along Spica's head and neck. "Thank you," He said, and then he turned to face Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasly, and Lupin. "Thank you all so much!"

"Harry, did you get your phoenix treats from Hagrid?" Lupin asked.

"Treats?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they are purplish." Lupin answered, "You didn't eat them did you?"

"Oh, those are phoenix treats. I thought that they were some sort of Hagrid's cooking!" Harry replied. "No, I didn't eat them, luckily."

Everyone laughed. They all talked into the night, over many bottles of warm butterbeer, but finally Mrs. Weasly forced everyone to bed.

"But Mum!" Ron objected, "I haven't seen Harry all summer, I still want to talk to him!"

"No! You can talk tomorrow! Right now its time for bed."

"Come on Molly," Lupin started to say, "I want to talk to Harry too."

"Remus! You're an adult!" Mrs. Weasly fussed, "Can't you wait."

"Molly," Lupin said firmly, "No it can not. It's very important."

"I said Harry is going to bed, and that's final, you can wait another few hours to talk to him."

"Mrs. Weasly, I'm really not tired. I slept all day." Harry said.

"No! I want no more of this! Go to bed." Mrs. Weasly said. "NOW!" she added when everyone, even Hermione, their mouths to object.

Slowly everyone made their ways to their beds. Harry lay awake in his bed for awhile, thinking about everything that had happened; the mysterious letter and his new pet. Then he remembered something. What Lupin was trying to tell him. Could it be that Lupin knew that Sirius was alive? Could he have wanted to tell Harry? Should Harry go to Lupin right now, and tell him about the mysterious letter he received? Harry fell asleep before the answers to his questions came.

The next morning Harry awoke, climbed out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

When he walked into the kitchen Hermione and Ron were already in there, dressed, and eating.

"Harry, good, you're awake now!" Mrs. Weasly said, as she shoved food at him. He sat down and began to eat.

"There's a sale today at Flourish and Boltts, and mum loves to save and you know how tight on money we are!" Ron said, he tried to act like it was no big deal, but his ears turned bright red, like they always did when he was embarrassed.

Harry didn't need to save any money, but to the Weaslys, any money that could be saved, would be save. Harry crammed down food, and said thank you to Mrs. Weasly.

"Okay, we've got to pick up Ginny's books as well." Mrs. Weasly said as she wrote a list of things she needed to get.

"Where is Ginny, by the way Mrs. Weasly?" Harry asked.

"Oh she was made a Prefect, and she's taking classes at Hogwarts over the summer holidays. Now, to Diagon Ally?" Mrs. Weasly replied.

"How are we going to travel?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasly.

"Floo powder, dear." She replied.

Harry had traveled by Floo powder before, and he had not liked the experience very much. The feeling of being pulled and swirled in a mix ash and dust, and then landing, on a hard, cold floor was not Harry's idea of a good way to travel, but he was getting used to it.

"Okay Harry, you first, Ron, Hermione and I will be after you shortly." Mrs. Weasly passes him the floor pot full of Floo Powder, and Harry took a handful.

"Thanks." Harry coughed as he stepped into the large fireplace.

Harry took a deep breath, and shouted "Diagon Ally!" and threw the green powder down at his feet. Suddenly he felt the fireplace swirl around him, and he closed his eyes tightly. He felt other fireplaces swirl pass him, as he slowed Harry placed out his hands to keep him from crashing into the floor, as he had done on his first trip using Floo Powder.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and waited for Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasly to arrive. In no time at all, all three of them had appeared and were dusting themselves off.

"Right, to Grinngots then," Mrs. Weasly marched off, the teen trio following her down the street, and up the stairs at Grinngots, the wizarding bank.

All four of them huddled closely as they walked up towards a grumpy looking goblin.

"Er, hello, I would like to make a withdraw please, and Harry here," Mrs. Weasly shoved Harry forward, "would like to as well."

"Keys please." The goblin asked Mrs. Weasly.

"Ah yes- here is mine, and here is Harry's." She said handing two keys to the goblin.

"This way please." The goblin motioned for them to follow. As they walked down a narrow path, they were transferred to a different goblin, and all took a seat in an old mine cart. They sped down and around many paths and corners, then came to a sudden halt at the entrance of the Weasly's safe. Harry had been there once before, last year, with Mrs. Weasly, and had remembered how bare the inside had been. Harry wanted to give half of his gold to the Weaslys but he knew they would never take it.

The goblin opened the safe, and Mrs. Weasly took out everything that was in it. Then they sped down another path to Harry's safe. The goblin opened Harry's safe, and he could feel himself turn red, as Ron stared at all of Harry's gold. Quickly Harry grabbed a bag full of money and took a seat in the cart. The cart then sped away, back to the entrance, and everyone climbed out.

They stepped out into the bright sunlight, and started off in the direction of Flourish and Boltts. As they walked down the street, it hit Harry that he didn't have his school list.

"Er, Mrs. Weasly, I haven't got my list," Harry said to her.

"Oh dear! I forgot to give it to you." She said rummaging threw her purse, "Dumbledore sent it to me saying to give it to you as soon as I saw you! Ah, here we are." She handed him a piece of parchment.

Harry unfolded it, and began to read:

SIXTH YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 _by Miranda Goshawk

ADDITIONAL BOOKS MAY BE NEEDED, PLEASE READ YOUR ATTATCED LIST TO SEE WHICH N.E.W.T.s CLASSES YOUR HAVE BEEN ENROLLED IN

Harry looked at the second piece of parchment that was attached to his sort school book list. This one was quite a bit longer.

Dear Harry,

We are pleased to announce that you were given Top Marks in your Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Potions classes, and have been enrolled in those N.E.W.T.s classes. You also received marks high enough to be enrolled in Transfiguration, and Herbology. You had also signed up for Care of Magical Creatures, and have been given that class. Below is a list of books you will need for those classes.

_Magical Enchantments for Anything _by James Hairsberg

_Defense Magic for the Advanced _by Nor Yharr

_Curses_ by Khurt Cydeal Illatss

_Upper Level Potions: for the Talented Only _by Max Thatar

Because you had shown an interest in the job of an Arour, this book is recommended:

_So, you want to be an Arour: Pros and Cons about Your Dream Job _by Alastor Moody

Harry saw the author of the last book, and choked, he had no idea that Mad-eye was an author.

"Wow, Mad-eye wrote a book!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, he was quite willing to write it actually." Mrs. Weasly said glancing down at Harry's list. "Oh, I don't like Khurt's books though." She said in a low voice.

"Mum doesn't like him because he writes about gruesome curses! I think he's brilliant!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Ron, why don't you take Harry to-," Hermione looked at Ron, "Me and your mum will get the books." She took Harry's list, and some gold, saying he might need the rest. Hermione and Mrs. Weasly parted them and left for the bookstore.

Ron began to pull Harry's arm, and dragged him across the street. "Harry, you've got to see Fred, and Georges place!" He said, but before they made it they ran into Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch enemy.

"Where are you two off too in such a hurry? They giving free handouts Weasly? Eh?" Malfoy said in a drawling voice.

Ron's face went red, "Move." He said.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Move!"

"I said no!"

Both boys made a move for their wands, but before either one could lay a finger on them, a hand pulled them back.

"Come now Draco, no fighting." Said a man that Harry recognized at once as the Death Eater, Macnair.

"Okay," Malfoy replied in a sinister voice.

"Hello, Potter," Macnair said coolly, "Keeping an eye out for your mutt friend?" He smiled coldly, turned sharply with his hand still on Draco's shoulder, almost ran into a girl dressed in a blue cloak, and then disappeared into the crowd with Malfoy.

"Mutt?" Ron asked, but before Harry could give a response, Mrs. Weasly and Hermione came running at them, arms full bags of books.

"Hurry, get to the nearest fireplace," Mrs. Weasly said. She was clutching a phoenix feather, and her eyes were wide with fear. They found the nearest fireplace, thought about Number Twelve, and then used Floo Powder to get there. When everyone was safe inside Number Twelve, Mrs. Weasly shooed them all upstairs, and told them she would call when dinner was ready.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Harry's room, Ron and Harry started to ask Hermione many questions.

"What happened?"

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know! All I know is that while we were checking out the books, a red feather appeared, and your mum, Ron, gasped, and told me to follow her. I don't know anything!" Hermione said.

"Harry, do you think it could have anything to do with what Macnair said?" Ron asked Harry.

"What do you mean Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Oh well, I just mean we ran into Malfoy, and that executioner Macnair, you know, the one that was going to kill Buckbeak, and well he said 'Are you looking out for your mutt friend?' I don't know what he meant though." Ron replied.

"Do you Harry? Because I don't" Hermione, who could usually figure everything out, was stumped as well.

"No, I don't, but I thought he might be talking about-" Harry stopped.

"About what Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, about you, you being a Muggle born and all." Harry said in a low voice.

"Don't be silly, I'm not half and half, that's what a mutt is, a mix of two or more things, maybe ha was talking about Hagrid." Hermione said.

"Maybe, but he's at Hogwarts, so I really don't think so." Harry replied.

"You know, Malfoy and Macnair are probably laughing about what they said right now," Ron said in a not quite so sure voice, "It probably meant nothing at all."

"Yeah," Harry and Hermione agreed. They sat silently until Mrs. Weasly called them down for dinner. They ate in silence, and then went to bed in silence. For the next month all they did was play wizards chest, and exploding snap. They hardly saw Mrs. Weasly, and never saw Lupin.

To be continued. . .

Okay, that is the first chapter. What do ya think of it? Please leave comments!


	2. New Ally? New Foe?

Note to all readers

I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter . . . how I wish I did, but alas I do not. This is strictly for your enjoyment. In other word… not lawsuits please! This is my first baby given to please leave comments whether they be good comments or bad.

Warning WIP

**Harry Potter and the Last Black New Ally? New Foe?**

Finally, September first arrived. The ministry sent a couple of cars. One for themselves, and another for their possessions. Harry had sent Spica to Dumbledore, with a note asking if she could stay with him during the school year, and Harry had received a note from Dumbledore, that he and Fawks would be more than glad to have some company, and that he, Harry, could come visit at anytime.

The car ride to Kings Crossing was just a quiet as the previous month. No one said anything until, they arrived.

"Okay, we have two minutes left, hurry you three, go now, I'll stay here." Mrs. Weasly ordered.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione rushed at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and found themselves and instant later on Platform nine and three-quarters.

The engine blew its steam and started to roll away just as Harry, Ron and Hermione had climbed on.

"Well, Harry, Hermione and I must go do some stuff, you know, with being a Prefect and all, but we'll be back soon." Ron said, "See you in a little bit! Bye!" He and Hermione waved good bye, and headed off towards the front of the train.

Harry walked down the isle, looking for an empty compartment. As he passed by one he noticed it had only one passenger, a young girl, with shiny, long blonde hair, and gleaming light blue eyes. A color that Harry thought he had seen only once before, but could not remember where.

Harry stopped, and slid the door open a little farther.

"Er, hello, do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full." He asked the girl.

"No, not al all," She said smiling, "I'm glad for some company." Harry sat across the seat from her, he had never seen her before, but she looked familiar. She was probably around his age, so she couldn't be a first year. Maybe she was in Slytherin, he didn't know too many Slytherin girls, but if she was, Malfoy would probably be with her, being as pretty as she was, and, Harry guessed, she wouldn't have wanted company. Harry sat quietly for a moment thinking about what to say, and then said, "So, er, what's your name?"

"It's Sara, Sara Rae Twilight. It's longer, but I don't want to bore you." She laughed a little, "and you are Harry Potter."

"Yeah, did you see my scar?" Harry said as he flattened down his bangs to cover the lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"No, you look like your father." She clasped a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that!"

"How do you know I look like my father?" Harry asked.

"A picture. My father knew your father." Sara said quickly. She pulled out a picture, and showed it to Harry. In the picture were two young boys, one with short messy hair, Harry's father James, the other boy had elegant black hair that fell into his face. Both boys were smiling, and horse playing around. "My fathers taking the picture. He thought highly of Sirius and James, as did almost everyone at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Harry said as he stared at the picture.

"Do you want it? I mean, he's your dad, and Sirius was your G- your good friend." Sara said.

"How'd you know that I was friends with Sirius?" Harry asked.

"The _Daily Prophet_, they did a report on Sirius. His name has been cleared, too bad he's" Sara cut off. Quickly she changed the topic, and the two of them talked about Quidditch forever, until Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hello, Ron, hi Hermione." Harry said to them.

"Hello Harry- " Ron cut off as his eyes fell onto Sara, "Blimy! Who's she?" Sara smiled at Ron.

"That's Sara, Sara these are my friends Ron and Hermione." Harry introduced them.

"Hi," Sara smiled, "So you are both Prefects?"

"Yes, and I am very strict." Hermione said, "You might want to change into your school robes. You too Harry, we are almost to Hogwarts."

"Okay," Harry said, and he left to go change.

"What about you?" Hermione asked Sara.

"Oh, I think I'll be okay," Sara replied sweetly.

"I don't think those robes fit the dress code." Hermione said stiffly, "Please change, I don't want to give you a detention as soon as we get there."

"I'll be fine." Sara said, still sweetly. Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Ron got there first.

"I've never seen you before! What house are you in?" He asked.

"You'll find out." Sara giggled. Harry re-entered the compartment. Harry, Ron and Sara conversed happily for the remainder of the trip. Hermione kept on excusing herself to the restroom, or the Prefects quarters, until the train had arrived at Hogwarts.

When the train had come to a complete halt, the four of them climbed out and stood waiting for the carriages to arrive.

Suddenly, a loud booming voice said, "Firs' years o'er 'er!", and Harry, Ron, and Hermione's large friend, Hagrid, stepped into view.

"'Lo Harry, Ron, Hermione." Hagrid nodded his head to greet them, and walked off towards the boats that would take the first years up to the castle, Sara didn't follow.

"I didn't think she was a first year." Ron whispered to Harry.

The carriages pulled into view, and came to a halt in front of the students. Just as Harry was going to climb into one, Malfoy stepped in front of him.

"Well, well, Potter, you want to get in this one? Well it's for me, Crabbe and Goyle!" Malfoy sneered.

"Aren't there supposed to be four to each?" Sara said gently.

Malfoy looked at her, "So what! I am a Prefect; I can do whatever I want!"

"You know, if a teacher finds out, you could lose your badge." Sara said firmly.

"Well they won't, because if you tell I'll hex you." Malfoy caught sight of Sara's robes, "That's one night's detention for you."

"Pardon me, for what might I ask?" Sara said calmly.

"You're out of dress code, change as soon as we get into the castle, or else it's another's night for you." Malfoy sneered.

"I'll be fine," Sara replied, "You may have this carriage, we shall take another." Sara walked off from an awestruck Malfoy, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her. They climbed into another carriage, and started off towards the castle.

"Are you going to tell?" Ron asked everyone.

"We don't need to, he's already been caught." Sara smiled and the way her bright blue eyes sparkled lead Harry to believe that she knew something the rest of them did not.

"He was right though, to give you a detention, I wasn't going to because we weren't at school yet, but now that we are on Hogwarts grounds, you need to be in your uniform." Hermione said in an I-told-you-so tone of voice.

The carriages bounced along down the path, and stopped at the Main Entrance. The students climbed out, and walked through the doors. As soon as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sara had entered, Sara walked off saying she was going to go change into new robes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered into the Great Hall, and took a seat at the Gryffindor table, and awaited the sorting ceremony. Suddenly the room grew quiet, and the Sorting Hat began to sing.

Years have past, I've grown old

As with my story told

All year long, I sit, I think

About the next year, new quills, new ink

All that was once new grows old

And older as it is told

Every year starts the same

With the calling out of names

Then I shall sort them all

While shouting to this Great Hall

Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw

Young eyes will stare in awe

Where you go is in your head

There you'll eat, sleep, and be fed

I will place you as I see fit

So take a seat, please sit, sit

And I will shout, as I said

A house for you to live

Hufflepuff, for those of you

Who are different from the rest

And you believe that there is no best

You all have fair heads

And gentle minds

And believe, in truth, being kind

Or Ravenclaw, who has the brains

To create new spells when it rains

Or think up and riddle for friends

On how to change the way

A light bulb bends

Will you go to one of these houses fair

Maybe Slytherin is where toy belong

Sly, cunning, and never wrong

You will do what you want

And will want all that's new

Alas, but Gryffindor has yet been said

True of heart, brave, and well read

You will lead your lives

Nobly, and with honor

Will you go to one of these houses fair

All four are best in their own way

Do not doubt the words I say

For I am old, as I have told

And have been here, since the first

I have sorted, and sorted so many

A first I thought it was quite a few

But I have sat on each and every one of you

And gone threw your head

To see where you belong

And as you have heard in my song

I will shout out your place

That is where you shall go

And from now until the end

Or your Hogwarts years

It shall be your home

So now you know

Where you might or might not go

So try me on, don't you fret

I think this is my best song yet

The Great Hall burst into applause, as the sorting hat finished its song.

Professor McGonagall stood up and called out the first name, "Adams, Samantha" A small girl run up to the hat, Professor McGonagall place the hat on Samantha's head, and the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into applause as Samantha took a seat at their table. The sorting ended with "Zeronia, Kurt" becoming a Slytherin.

Before the feast started, Dumbledore stood up and said, "I would like to greet you all to another year at Hogwarts. I would also like you to meet your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, but apparently your new Professor wanted to prepare your classroom for its first lesson, so I afraid we will have to postpone your introductions. I bet you all are hungry, so" Dumbledore clapped his hands together twice and the large golden plates before them filled with all types of food, "Dig in!"

Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, "Have you seen Sara anywhere?"

"No I bet she's changed her robes. She probably a Ravenclaw, you know how they are." Harry answered, looking around for any sign of blue amongst the black.

"Well I hope she got caught." Hermione huffed.

"I get it! You're jealous of Sara. She's pretty, and that make you jealous, doesn't it?" Ron blurted out.

"I am not! I just don't like her, that's all. No need to make a big fuss." Hermione finished her meal, ate dessert, and left for the Gryffindor tower. Rona and Harry followed shortly after.

Harry and Ron climbed the stairs and stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password." She said.

"Cheese Crumpet." Ron said, "I am a Prefect, you know." He added to clear the look of surprise on Harry's face.

They passed through the Portrait hole, and entered the Common Room, then walked up the stairs that led to the boy's dormitory. They stopped at the door that read:

SIXTH YEARS

Inside Harry found the five, four poster beds that he had slept in for the past five years. He sat on his bed, and laid back. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain surge through his scar. He hadn't felt this kind of pain in a long time.

"Ouch!" He said.

Ron looked at him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, scratched myself." Harry lied. He sat there wishing he had someone to talk to about the pain, then it hit him, he could write someone, and that someone was the mystery person, it was Sirius of coarse!

Harry waited for everyone to fall asleep, and then he got out his quill and some parchment and wrote,

_Star,_

_Er, thanks for letting me write to you. Well, my scar hurt, it hasn't hurt in a long time. Do you know why it might be hurting again? Please help me figure it out._

Harry

Harry folded the letter and put it under his pillow. Tomorrow he would get Hedwig to place it outside of the Forbidden Forest.

The next morning Harry went straight to the owlry and gave Hedwig the letter, and told her to place it on the edge of the Forbidden Forest near Hagrid's hut. Then he went back to the Gryffindor common room, to wait for Ron and Hermione to wake.

After only a few minutes, both Hermione and Ron were awake.

"Good morning you two!" Harry exclaimed as they both staggered down the stairs, "Ready to start a new year?"

"Eugh." Ron replied. Harry laughed at his best friends reply.

"Sure am, can't wait to start all of my N.E.W.T.s classes, you know they say these are the most fun years!" Hermione brightly announce.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down stairs for breakfast, and received their schedules.

Harry read his. He had N.E.W.T.s level classes for Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. He was also placed in Care of Magical Creatures. Only six classes, but five of the six were going to be preparing him for his N.E.W.T.s, so he was glad his schedule wasn't as full as his previous years. As Harry looked over his schedule, he noticed that all of his classes were going to be with all four houses. Even Slytherins were going to be in all of his classes.

Ron leaned over the table and looked at Harry's schedule, "Mate, we've got the same classes! So does Hermione, mind you she is taking loads more of classes though! Ron grinned, "And did you see, we have Defense against the Dark Arts first thing this morning!"

Ron, Harry, and Hermione ate a rushed breakfast, and hurried to Defense against the Dark Arts. When they arrived Sara was sitting in a desk, still in her blue cloak.

"Hello," she said as they each took seats.

"Wow, still in your robes, eh?" Ron said impressed. Before Sara could answer, Malfoy stormed in, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sara.

"Ha, I'm going to give you another detention for breaking the dress code!" Malfoy laughed.

"I was never introduced to you properly yesterday; may I ask your name?" Sara said politely.

"Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said, "And you are?" He said a very rude swear word underneath his breath.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy, that's five points from Slytherin for cursing." Sara said.

"You can't do that." Malfoy sneered.

"Okay, another fifteen points from Slytherin."

"Shut up! You aren't allowed!"

"Thirty points from Slytherin. That's a total of fifty points, please sit down."

By this time, the room was full of students.

"Where's the teacher?" Hanna Abott asked.

"Right here." Sara said smiling.

"What?" The class shouted.

"But you can't be any older than us, how could you be a teacher?" Malfoy said in an uneasy voice.

"I graduated from the Ministry Military School this past year. You see, I am an orphan from the days of Voldemort, "the class shuddered," So I was given the chance to train in the Defense League. When I found out that there was an opening at Hogwarts for the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, I applied. True, I am only sixteen, but in the eyes of the law, I am a qualified adult witch." Sara answered.

"Sara, I mean- er- Professor-" Ron asked, "Professor?"

"Call me Professor Sara, please." Sara said, "Please take out your copy of Defense Magic for the Advanced, and open to page one. Regular Barrier Spells."

"How do we open them? They are sealed shut." Malfoy snapped.

"Can anyone open their books?" Sara asked the class.

Hermione's hand shot into the air, and to everyone's surprise, so did Harry's. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione held her wand tip to the front of the book and said "Opentresnat!" The book magically opened, and Hermione turned to page one.

"Good! Fifteen points to Gryffindor!" Sara said, "Harry would you like to try?"

"Er, okay." He replied. Harry held his wand tip to the front cover of the book, and said "Opentresnat!" His book sprang open, and he too turned to page one."

"Excellent! Take another fifteen points!" Sara said, clapping her hands softly. "This spell is the Opentresnatanto Spell. It is used to open magically sealed items, or to break down a simple barrier. As Harry, and Miss Granger may see, the first lesson, on page one, is learning the Opentresnatanto Spell. Class, please take out your wands, place their tips to the front cover of the book, and say 'Opentresnat!' if your spell works, your book will open, and you can turn to page one." The class all took their wands out, and placed the tips to the front covers of their books. The room was then filled many voices saying "Opentresnat!" Some books flipped over, some did nothing, and a few even opened.

"Good job Mr. Weasly!" Sara said as Ron's book opened up, "Take another fifteen points. Can anyone else open their books?" No one else raised their hands. The room went silent except for one voice that was shouting "Openatrast!" everyone turned their heads to face a very angry looking Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy! I am sorry, but you are saying the spell wrong, it isn't 'Openatrast' it is Opentresnat!" Sara said in a stressed voice, "Harry, will you please help Mr. Malfoy. I will be glad to award you more house points. In fact, Mr. Weasly, Miss Granger, I would also like you both to help other students as well; I will of course award each of you house points for every student you help." Sara asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Sure thing Professor!" Harry replied gleefully, and walked over and sat across from Malfoy. Ron walked across the room to Hanna, and Hermione walked over to Pansy Parkinson.

"First, we are going to-" Harry started to tell Malfoy.

"I don't need your help Potter!" Malfoy shouted.

"Mr. Malfoy," Sara scolded, "He's just trying to help! I'm the one who asked him to help those whom are slow at getting this type of magic."

"I'm not slow at magic!" Malfoy yelled, "I am a pureblood!" Malfoy grabbed his things, and stormed out of the door. Pansy stood up, and rushed to the door, then turned to face Sara.

"You horrible woman! How dare you talk to Draco like that!" Pansy yelled through tears. She pulled out her wand and started to say "Ricto-"but was cut off by a flash of white light that caught her right in the chest, and knocked her back a few feet.

The class turned to face the direction of the light, and saw Sara looking straight at Pansy, her wand laying on her desk, over fifteen feet away.

"You may go and fetch Mr. Malfoy, but you should know that you should never try to attack a teacher, understand?" Sara said calmly.

"Y-y-yes ma'am," Pansy stuttered, and she ran from the room quickly after Malfoy.

"Dear me, it seems as though I must be careful with my, er, more delicate students." Sara shook her head and laughed. The class rang out in laughter, except for the few other Slytherins that were in the class; they were glaring at Sara, and cracking their knuckles.

Sara heard the sound of their knuckles, and said, "If anyone else wants to try to attack me, I am fully prepared for an attack." When no one stood up to face the challenge, she continued with her lesson.

"Good, now as I was saying, this spell that is keeping your book shut is an easy spell to cast once you've learned it. This spell comes in handy when opening something that has been sealed or blocked from Muggles. Eventually, when you have mastered all of these types of spells, you can modify certain spells to open a full-fledged barrier."

The class stood at Sara, and apparently she felt the tension and asked, "Is there a problem?"

Ron stood up and said, "How'd you do that?"

"I beg your pardon?" Sara asked politely.

"How did you attack Pansy without your wand?" He finished.

"I have, of coarse been trained much longer than you, and have no need for my wand when performing such simple magic." She replied.

"But that spell, it was the Cruisindio Curse, that's not simple!" Hermione said at once.

"We are here to learn Defense, not to learn how I can perform magic with out my wand." Sara said, slightly irritated.

"But…" Ron started to ask, but Sara raised her hand to silence him.

"It takes a great deal of power to perform magic without a wand, but there are a few wizards that can perform near to almost any curse without a wand, you all do, of coarse know which wizards I am speaking of, do you not?" She said in a low tone that made the class shiver. The lights had seemed to adjust to the mood, for the candles began to burn low, and less sun-light seemed to flood into the classroom from the windows. A sudden chill overtook the room, and Harry whispered, "Voldemort."

Several people gasped, but Sara nodded her head slightly, "Yes, the Dark Lord, Voldemort, was able to use magic without his wand, but just as he could, so can a few people here. Now I am not saying that only those people can do magic without wands, I am sure all of your professors are able to perform small amounts of magic without their wands; even you can perform magic without your wands at times. Especially when you become angry," Sara looked at Harry, "Sometimes you blow things up…" she added with a smile.

Harry turned slightly red, how did she know?

The rest of the lesson went well, and undisturbed. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione left, they felt as though they now knew something that they had been sheltered from.

Harry looked up at the ceiling as he walked down the stairs, heading for the dungeons and his first potions lesson of the year. He began to think about what Professor Sara had said. Voldemort can do magic without his wand, so if Harry had to duel him again, and Harry managed to disarm Voldemort, Voldemort could attack him still. Harry gulped as he recalled what Sara had also said. A few people at Hogwarts could perform magic without their wands; did she mean that Harry was one of those people? No he couldn't be he was one of those who got angry and used magic, nothing more, and nothing less. As Harry drew closer to the dungeons he began to drive what Professor Sara had said out of his mind, and start to fear what lay before him. Surely Malfoy had run to Professor Snape and told him about what Professor Sara had done. Harry was sure that Snape was going to make their first day back a living hell. Although, for the Slytherins, it would be like a dream come true.

As all of the students in Snape's potions class began to gather, Harry could hear whisper about Sara. Many of the Slytherin girls were bad mouthing her, but hardly any of the Slytherin guys seemed to mind. Apparently Sara's beauty made them forget the horrible comments she had mad towards Malfoy. Or was it that Malfoy was disliked among the boys of Slytherin house that was always a possibility.

"Can you believe how she treated Draco and Pansy?" Harry overheard a large Slytherin girl grunting to her friends.

"I know, she had no right to act that way. Draco's social status is higher than any teachers could ever be. He's one of the last true Purebloods of our age!" Another Slytherin girl replied.

"True, Draco's hot stuff when it comes to you girls, but that Professor Sara," a Slytherin boy let out a whistle, "She's better than any girl here at Hogwarts."

A boy with a pointy nose hit the other boy on the head, "Idiot, she is here at Hogwarts!"

"I know, I meant student wise. That girls not a girl, she's a women!" The boys laughed at this comment and the girls scoffed.

"I don't see what the big deal is about her anyway." Hermione said rather shyly.

"Aw, come off it Hermione, you must admit she's pretty." Ron looked at the expression on Hermione's face, "You didn't make a bad impression on her. You heard her, she likes honest students, you're an honest student, but you're also kind. I bet she finds that really rare among students."

"It's not that," Hermione said, "I just don't like the fact that she is so, so, er, I guess this will sound stupid, so powerful at such a young age. Even if she has gone through intense training, her body is still too young to be able to handle that much power! What is with her?"

"I dunno," Harry replied, "I think that she might be just a little different than the normal witch. I mean, have you ever read anything about an under age witch or wizard being given the permission to be classified as an of age wizard, and then being given a job to teach children their own age?"

"No, well, not really…" Hermione said bashfully, "It's just so strange!"

"Yeah," Ron said dazedly, "strange."

"Ron, snap out of it!" Hermione said as she waved her hands in front of Ron's face.

"Wow, she really is beautiful!" Ron said happily.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Ron's glazed eyes suddenly blinked, "Eh, what were you saying?"

"Ron! Do you know what you just said?" Hermione asked.

"Er… not really, why?" Ron said sheepishly.

"You just said that Professor Sara was really beautiful!" Hermione laughed.

"Well," Ron said, scratching his chin and blushing, "She is, isn't she?"

"I think she's part Veela, you know, like Fleur!" Hermione guessed.

"No, I don't think so." Harry interjected, "For some reason, I get a more _familiar_ feeling from her. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, come to mention it, she does seem rather familiar." Ron added, "And not like Fleur, kind of like Professor Lu-"

"What were you saying Weasly?" a drawling voice said from behind the crowd. Everyone's heads snapped around, and saw Professor Snape, just a greasy as ever, glaring at Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Er, nothing Professor." Ron said quietly.

"Good, because I don't want to hear mention of Sara anywhere near my dungeons, is that understood?" He glared around the hall, "By everyone."

"Yes sir," The hall muttered.

"Fine, now get into the classroom, before I assign everyone detention!" Snape barked.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way into the classroom, Harry whispered, "Is it just me, or do you think that Snape is acting meaner than usual?"

"I think it's because he lost the job of DADA teacher to a sixteen year old girl." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, and besides, the Slytherins don't hate her like they have all of the others, not including Mrs. Porky last year." Ron added.

Hermione jabbed him in the ribs, "Ron, that's not nice."

"Yeah, but it's true." Harry laughed, "But not all Slytherins like her, I mean, it looks as though most of the girls want to kill her!"

"Whatever, I don't care, at least _some_ of the Slytherins like her!" Ron whispered.

"Okay class, today we will be reviewing everything that we've learned in the past. I want each of you to make as many potions as you can. Now GO!" Snape shouted. He flung himself at his desk, and picked up what seemed to be a small, black bowling ball, "Sara." He said into it. Suddenly, Sara's sweet voice echoed out of the sphere.

"Yes Severus?"

"I wish to speak to you immediately, please come to my room." Snape said in what sounded like an almost shy voice.

"Sure thing, I'm off this period, don't you have a class though?" Sara asked.

Harry chanced a glance at Snape, it seemed as though he was blushing, but the dim light made it hard to tell, "Yes, but they are occupied."

"Okay then, I'll be down in a flash." Sara replied.

"Sara-"Snape started to say, but was cut off by a blinding light outside his door. The door creaked open, and Sara walked in, looking quite undisturbed by the light, "Sara, are you sure it was wise to-"He stopped and looked at the class starring at him, "Get back to work, all of you!" He shouted.

The classroom suddenly became rather interested in the potions they were brewing.

"You said you needed to talk to me?" Sara asked quietly, unaware that three slender, tan strings were inching nearer to her feet.

Across the room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were listening intently, holding up the other ends of the strings to their ears.

"Right, this way." Snape lead her to his office, and the strings followed. Snape closed the door, and sat at his desk, "Sara, let me ask you something," Sara nodded, "Why have you decided to come here of all places?"

"I don't understand what you mean?" Sara replied, "I came here to teach, is there something wrong with that?"

"No there isn't, but that's not what I mean." Snape sighed, "What I am trying to say, is, are you sure it's okay to leave _them_ out there. They are dangerous, they are able to kill, they are- "Snape suddenly stopped.

"They are not wild animals, they are my people, and my friends, so please, don't speak about them as if they weren't human."

"But they aren't really human; I mean you are, but not them!"

"They are as every bit human as I am, or my father is!" Sara's voice rose slightly.

"But your father, well you do know what he is…"

"Yes I do know! And that's no reason to say he's not human! I'm guessing next you'll say that my mother is a wild beast that deserved to be put down like a dog?"

"Sara, that's not what I meant!"

"Oh really, it's not? Then why do you have to say things like that?"

"I guess it because I don't like…"  
"You don't like my father, is that why? Why do you hold such a vendetta against his comrades and him?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"No, but you are thinking it."

"Sara, stop it!"

"No, I won't! I don't like it, but I have no control, it just happens when I get mad."

"Calm down."

"Damn it."

"What?"

"You don't think of me as human do you?"

"What? I do too!"

"Then why do you look at me with such fear in your eyes? I can't help the way I was born, or who my parents are, but let me assure you, I am human. Good day Snape." Sara opened the door and excused herself from the room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another with the same shocked expression.

To be continued. . .

Second chapter, completed. . . third in progress! Leave comments please! Thanks!


	3. Secrets Reveled

I'll say it again. . . I own nothing, am making no money off this, etc.

Still WIP

**Harry Potter and the Last Black Secrets Reveled**

"Hermione, could you explain what just went on?" Ron asked.

"Er, not really." Hermione said.

Snape stormed out of his office, and shouted, "Everyone get OUT!" No one dared argue back, and silently left the room.

"Man, what a weird day back." Harry said as they made their way up to Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Ron agreed.

"Excuse me." Said a gentle voice, "I want to know, just how much you heard of our conversation."

"Eek!" Ron gulped, as he, Harry, and Hermione turned around.

"Please, tell me what you three heard." Sara asked them.

"We are sorry for listening Professor." Hermione apologized.

"No, no, no, I knew you were listening, but I want to know how much you heard, because if you didn't get the full story, you may think I am a little, er, evil." Sara smiled brightly, "Please, come to my office, we'll talk over some warm Butterbeer. How's that sound?"

"Er, great, thanks Professor." Harry said, nudging Ron and Hermione in the ribs.

"Yeah, thanks." They replied. They followed Sara to her room, and sat in the front three seats.

Sara served them hot Butterbeer, then sat down at her desk and said, "Please, tell me everything you heard."

"Erm, okay," Harry said, and judging by the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, they wanted him to do the talking, "Well, first we heard Snape, er Professor Snape, ask you why you came here. You said to teach, but Snape said that wasn't what he was asking, and asked if it was okay to leave them alone." Harry stopped, "Who are 'them'?"

"'Them', as was put by Snape, are my mother's people. They are humans, but, like me, have a unique gift, though they are not as in control of the 'gift' as I am. I am sure though, that they are completely harmless. Despite what anyone says, we are all just as human, and sane, as 'normal' witches and wizards."  
"Excuse me, er, Professor, but what people are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

Sara paused for a moment and a strange look filled her eyes, "The people whom you are referring to are people with a sixth sense, the ability to read thoughts," Sara answered, then added, "But with most of us, it just happens, like when I got angry with Snape, and read his thoughts during our conversation in his office. I can't control it when I get angry, but other than that I am in full control. Please don't worry, I _don't_ read thoughts for fun, it gives me such terrible headaches."

"What I don't understand is why the ability to read thoughts is deemed dangerous by Snape. He said that they were able to kill!" Ron blurted out.

"All humans have the capability to kill, even you. But unlike my friends whom we are discussing, you do not have such _abnormalities_ so there is no need to see you as a threat. It's rather racist if you think about it. We are no different than a seer, in the terms of having a sixth sense, but do you see Snape calling _them_ dangerous? All in all, it's just that Snape is afraid of our power, and therefore believes us a threat." Sara replied calmly, "He's been that way for as long as I can remember-"Sara clasped her hand over her mouth.

"How do you know Snape anyway?" Harry asked, placing his bottle of butterbeer on his desk, and eyeing Sara suspiciously.

"Er, well, you see, I really never knew him before I began to teach here, but, my father knew him at school. Hated him too, thought he was a pest, though he was never as mean to him as some of his buddies were." Sara replied, her voice shifting from shaking to the calm manor at which she always spoke.

"Why did he hate your father?" Harry poked at her with a follow up question, "Was it because of my father?"

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione whined at him.

"I'm talking about what she told me on the train ride here." Harry looked at Sara, their eyes meet, and he felt like his brain was being fried. Suddenly he heard a voice inside his head, _"Harry, please, keep that a secret for now. It's not something that should be made public, even towards your closest friends." _Harry stared at Sara, eyes wide with disbelief, "What?" he shouted.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked, "You just went pale as a ghost."

"It's nothing, it's nothing." Harry replied, still staring at Sara in disbelief. She had just telepathically talked to him; she hadn't told them she could do that! And why didn't she want Ron and Hermione to know that her father knew his? Was it because she didn't want them to think that she was going to treat him better? No, that wasn't it, she had to know that Ron and Hermione wouldn't care, but then again, other students might.

"Oh my!" Sara exclaimed, "It looks as though your next class is about to start soon, same goes for me. I am a Professor you know." Sara smiled brightly at Harry as she stood up and held the door open.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned the corner, Ron whispered, "I wonder why she was so nervous when she talked about her father and Snape? You don't think her father was a death eater, do you?"

"I don't know, she said Snape hated her father, but that could be for many reasons." Hermione replied logically.

"Isn't it a little odd though?" Harry said softly.

"What is a little odd?" Ron asked.

"Well, you heard what she was saying to Snape about her parents. Didn't you notice anything weird about what she was saying?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"No, not really, except that she asked Snape if her mother deserved to be but down like a dog." Ron replied.

"Yeah, I noticed that too, why would she say something like that?" Hermione added.

"I don't know, but when she was referring to her mother, she made it clear she was dead, but whenever she talked about her father, she made it seem like he was still alive. She talks about him like she's actually spent time with him." Harry answered.

"What's so weird about that?" Ron asked.

"Really Harry, what's so weird- wait, didn't she say that she was orphaned at a young age?" Hermione shouted.

"Yes, so how could she know about all this stuff between her father and Snape?" Harry continued, "So that means she's lying about something! But why would she lie, saying her father is dead when he really isn't?"

"Think about it guys." Ron said, "Who do we know that wanted the world to think he was dead?"

"Wormtail!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.

"It would all fit, the reason Snape hated her father, the reason she acted like her father was dead, the reason she got enrolled in the Ministry Military school, and the reason she said that her father admired-"Harry stopped, he wasn't going to tell Ron and Hermione just yet that Sara's father had been an admirer of James and Sirius.

"True, all of that fits, but there is one major piece that doesn't fit." Hermione said.

"And what would that be?" Ron asked.

"Wormtail was never married and had no kids." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"What if he did have a daughter, she'd be about Sara's age." Ron retorted.

"No, he didn't have any children, I'm sure of it." Hermione said, "And besides, she looks nothing like him."

"Well she doesn't have to look like him." Ron argued.

"True, but she does look familiar, doesn't she?" Hermione answered.

"Yeah, kind of like-"Harry stopped as Peeves zoomed at him.

"Chatter, chatter, looks like a dream, but is a mix breed, up nothing special about that animal." Peeves laughed as he bounced around in front of Harry.

"What are you talking about Peeves?" Harry shouted.

"Sara, of course, the new beauty at Hoggy Warts!" Peeves laughed insanely, "Yup she's a mutt alright!" He cackled and zoomed off, howling like a wolf.

"What was that all about? Usually he respects the professors." Ron said.

"I know." Hermione agreed.

"Hey guys," Ron said suddenly, "What's that?" he was looking out the window at a beautiful owl.

Harry recognized it as the same owl which brought him the letter from 'Star' the night of his birthday.

"It's an owl, Ron." Harry said flatly as he opened the window and allowed the bird to sore in and landed on Harry's arm.

"Do you know that owl?" Hermione asked Harry, looking dazed.

"Erm, it's delivered to me before." Harry replied as he took the letter off of its leg. It clicked its beak, and then flew out the window.

"That's a pretty unique owl!" Ron shouted as he watched the bird fly out of sight, "It looked like it had silver wings, and it had the prettiest gray-blue eyes!"

"Harry, who's the letter from?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry said. He wished that Ron and Hermione wouldn't ask about the letter because he didn't want anyone to know about this mysterious person.

"You're not sure?" Hermione repeated.

"No I am not," Harry said thinking quickly, "because it's from a, er, newspaper, yeah, that's it, a newspaper. I send in letters to the editor, and they reply. I don't know who the editor is, so I don't know who it is from exactly."

"Oh," Hermione replied, apparently buying into Harry's lie, "Well, we've got charms, so we should hurry along."

"Right," Ron agreed as he walked away from the window, "let's go."

Harry stuffed the letter in his cloak, and followed along a few steps behind Hermione and Ron.

When they walked into Professor Flitwick's classroom, an unpleasant sight met their eyes. It was Malfoy.

"So, Potty and Weasel were smart enough to get into this N.E.W.T.s class too." Malfoy snatched Harry's schedule out of his hand, which he'd just been going over, and looked at it, "Ah, look Potty," He held up his own schedule, "You're stuck with me in every class, except for Care of Ugly Half-breeds, I mean, monsters. Oh wait; it's _creatures_ I'd forgotten because a monster teaches that class!" He laughed, and took a seat among a group of other Slytherin boys.

"What is your girlfriend Pansy not in here to sit with? I should have known she's not smart enough." Hermione laughed.

"Shut it," Malfoy growled, "She's not my girlfriend. I don't like fan girls." The group surrounding Malfoy laughed.

"Yeah, you're right Malfoy, fan girls are a pain, but of course none of us would know that, because you get all the girls!" A boy with short brown hair laughed.

"Is that why you don't have a girlfriend, because they are all fan girls?" A short, fat boy with red hair asked.

"No, it's because I haven't found one that is worthy enough of me." Malfoy laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes; Malfoy was still so arrogant even after what Sara had done to him.

All throughout Charms, all Harry could think about was reading the letter from Sirius, or well 'Star'. When the bell rang, releasing Harry for the rest of the day, he ran straight to the Commons, not even waiting for Ron or Hermione.

"See you guys at lunch." He called out to them over his shoulder as he tore up the stairs, and past the Fat Lady's portrait, and right into the boy's dorm.

He ripped open the letter, and began to read.

_Harry,_

_I received your letter this morning. Your scar hurt? Was it like it normally does? Did you sense that Voldemort was feeling angry or pleased, any sort of strong emotion? Is there someone at the school you feel may be associated with Voldemort or the Death Eaters? I know this letter contains many questions, but I fear that the worst is yet to come. Please reply as soon as possible so that I may work out what is going on._

_Star_

Harry quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled his letter.

_Star,_

_Thank you for replying so quickly. Well there was nothing in particular that made my scar hurt. But at the time I was just entering the boy's dorm and sat on my bed. Nothing too extravagant really, but come to think of it, there is someone here I am a little worried about. This year we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She's a sixteen year old named Sara Rae Twilight. (I think her name is even longer) I was wondering do you know anything about her. She claims to have been orphaned at a young age, yet she talks like she knew her father in her older years. I think she may be associated with Voldemort. She told me that her father was friends with my father and Sirius Black._

_Harry stresses Sirius' name._

_Plus, she says that she can read people's minds, she can even telepathically talk to them! Oh yeah, speaking of 'them' she says that there are others like her, do you know anything about these people? Thanks for your time!_

Harry

Harry folded up the letter, and was preparing to get Hedwig, when the silverish owl flew to the window and perched on it. Harry opened the window and the owl flew in. It stood still as Harry tied the letter to its leg, and when he was done, it flew away.

Harry watched it fly over the lake and out of sight.

Harry sighed, and then went down to lunch. It felt weird to be able to go to lunch knowing that he had no more classes to take that day. The next day he had Defense against the Dark Arts, again, plus he had Transfiguration, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. It was his fullest day of the week, yet it was going to be his most fun.

As he entered the Great Hall, he saw Ron and Hermione happily chatting with Ginny and Colin.

"Hello," Harry said taking a seat next to Ron, and grabbing a piece of chicken, "how's it going?"

"Fine," Ron laughed, "I have nothing for the rest of the day. Of course you already knew that because we have the same classes. Unfortunately," Ron glanced over at the Slytherin table, "Malfoy has all off them, except for Care of Magical Creatures."

"I know, it's a huge disappointment." Harry agreed.

"Well, at least you two will have time to study; I am taking seven N.E.W.T.s classes." Hermione stated, breaking the depressing conversation about Malfoy.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because, I want to be an Arour, and the best way to do that is to work hard." Hermione said stately.

"Right." Ron nodded his head, not listening.

After lunch, Ron and Harry went to visit Hagrid.

"'Lo Hagrid," Harry said as they approached Hagrid's hut.

"Harry, Ron, how is both of ya?" Hagrid replied, waving a friendly hand.

"Fine," both boys answered.

"So how do ya like the new professor?" Hagrid smiled at the two, "She's pretty isn't she?"

"Yeah, but she is really strange." Ron laughed.

"Ey, if ye'd gone through what she's gone through you'd be a little strange too." Hagrid replied.

"Do you know anything about her Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"No can't say I do." Hagrid answered, and went back to chopping fire wood. Suddenly there was a loud screech, and Harry looked around to find the source of it.

What Harry saw made him jump a little. The same owl which had delivered his letter was perched on top of Hagrid's hut, with a letter tied to its leg.

"_Please let it not give me the letter here, please let it wait until I am in the dormitory." _Harry thought to himself. Suddenly the owl stretched its great wings, and flew off towards the school. "Erm, I just remembered that I told, er, a first year, I'd help them with something. Bye!" Harry quickly rushed to the school, and once again flew towards the dormitory. As soon as he arrived in the boy's dorm, he threw open the window and the owl flew in, its eyes glowing in the sunlight. Harry quickly untied the letter, but this time the owl did not fly off, it stayed on its perched position on the window sill. Harry unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Harry, _

_I believe your scar hurt from the sudden engulfment of a very powerful magic. That magic being none other than Voldemort's powers that he gave you. You will most likely begin to unravel new powers, and trust me, you'll need them. _

_As for Sara, you can trust her. Yes it is true that her father was friends with James and Sirius. He trusted each of them so very much and I believe would have done anything for your father. I'm not sure if her father is alive or dead, but I can rest assure you, he had nothing to do with Voldemort, and neither does she. You can trust her to keep you save while at school, she might not seem it, but she's very powerful. I'd be willing to bet that, except for Dumbledore, she is the most powerful professor at Hogwarts. _

_Now that that is all cleared up, I need to ask you to do something for me. Underneath Shina's wing is a letter, please take it to Dumbledore; he will no doubt give you farther instructions. If he asks were you received it, say that it is a friend of the Order of the Phoenix. Although, he should be able to tell that from the letter. Thank you very much Harry. _

_Star _

Harry looked at the letter, who was Shina? It must be the owl. Harry walked over to the owl, and lifted both its wings, there tucked under the right one, was a letter marked _Dumbledore_. Harry picked up the letter, and flipped it over in his hands, he was half tempted to read it, but then thought it better not too, and he didn't want to upset 'Star', whoever he was. Harry stopped, who was he really? Harry wasn't quite as certain that it was Sirius now. But then again, maybe Sirius just wanted to make Harry think that he was Sirius so Harry wouldn't go looking for him. Yes, that had to be it.

Harry quickly rushed out of the Gryffindor tower and fled to the statue that blocked Dumbledore's office.

"Open up!" Harry told the statue, but it didn't move, "Please open, I need to see Dumbledore!" Harry shouted.

"Why do you need to see the Headmaster?" A cold voice said from behind him. Harry turned quickly and saw Snape glaring at him.

"I, er, I just want to see my bird." Harry told him.

"Your owl is in the owlry, you may go see it there, not in the headmaster's office." Snape words sounded greaser than his hair.

"No, I need to see my Phoenix." Harry said, and at t he word 'Phoenix' the statue hopped aside, and cleared a path for Harry, "See, I told you." Harry glanced at Snape, and then quickly darted into the stairwell before Snape could say anything more. Harry dashed up the stairs, and flew into Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, this letter is for you. Please take it, it's urgent." Harry breathed heavily.

"Good afternoon Harry, now tell me again, you have a letter for me?" Dumbledore said smiling, "From whom?"

"A friend of the Order." Harry replied.

"Very well then, hand it over." Dumbledore motioned for Harry to go to him.

"Er, right." Harry walked over to Dumbledore's desk, and placed the letter on it.

"Thank you Harry, while I read the letter, I think there is someone who wants to see you." Dumbledore waved his hand in the direction of his upper study, "Go and see."

Harry carefully walked up the side stairs, and looked for this 'someone'. Harry quickly figured out who it was.

"Spica!" Harry said gleefully, "How are you girl?"

Spica flew to Harry, and perched on his shoulder. She clicked her beak happily, and opened it. A beautiful Phoenix song echoed through the air, and Harry at once found himself extremely relaxed.

"Thank you Spica," Harry said as he stroked Spica's neck, "your song is beautiful!" Harry was about to say more when Dumbledore called to him.

"Harry, please come here."

"Yes sir." Harry replied, and quickly made his way back to Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry, did you know that Remus Lupin has been missing for awhile now?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, I did not." Harry replied.

"Well, he has been, ever since the day that you and the Weaslys went to Diagon Ally. We do not know what has happened to him, but we fear that the Death Eater, Macnair, has something to do with his disappearance." Dumbledore stopped and looked at Harry.

"Are you saying he's dead?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer.

"I am saying that we fear he is, but that we are not certain." Dumbledore replied, "Please inform Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasly of this."

"Er, Professor, what did the letter say?" Harry asked.

"Nothing to worry about Harry, just please inform those two of what I told you. They have a right to know, as Lupin is their friend as well as yours." Dumbledore spoke softly.

"Yes sir." Harry turned his back to Dumbledore and left, his mind racing.

There is no way he was going to lose another person to a Death Eater, no way; he would kill before he allowed another friend to be so cruelly slaughtered.

Harry walked gloomily back to the Common Room, and found Hermione and Ron, sitting by the fire playing wizards chess.

"Er, can I talk to both of you for a second?" Harry asked, "Outside, it's too noisy in here." Harry added, looking around at all the people.

Hermione could tell something was wrong, "Sure Harry." She said softly.

The three stepped out of the portrait and along down the corridors, then finally outside. The sun was slowly beginning to sink.

"Okay Harry, why the long face, you look as though someone has died." Ron said.

"Someone might have." Harry replied.

"What!" Hermione shouted in shock, "Who?"

"Lupin," Harry replied sadly, "Dumbledore says that he's been missing for quite sometime now, and he thinks that Macnair has something to do with this."

"You don't think that he really has died do you?" Hermione said, fighting back tears.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it's looking like Lupin is alive." Harry said. Suddenly they hear a loud crash. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around quickly. Standing there, in shock, over a pile of books, was Sara.

To be continued. . .

Woah…. What's with Sara's reaction? Continue to read to find out! Please leave comments!


	4. The Hidden Truth

Blah, blah, blah… Same as always…. Don't own, wish I did…

STILL WIP (probably will be for a while!)

**Harry Potter and the Last Black The Hidden Truth **

"What did you say Harry?" Sara asked.

"N-n-nothing." Harry replied. Suddenly Harry felt like his head was being smashed to bits.

"You think Remus Lupin is dead?" Sara spoke softly, "No, he isn't you're mistaken, you're lying, you have no clue what you are talking about." She said strongly.

"What?" Ron shouted, "Where did you come from?"

"I'm terribly sorry for my outburst, and I am sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard mention of Remus Lupin, and well, I had to listen in." Sara's voice was a tad shaky, "The reason I shouted, was because I know Remus, he was the one who suggested that I teach here. He had told me that Dumbledore was a great Headmaster, and would treat me kindly, even though I am a bit different, said that Dumbledore gave him his trust even though he'd known that Lupin was a werewolf and a friend of Sirius Black. I guess I was just a little shocked to hear that you think he's dead."

"We don't think he's dead." Hermione said, "He's just missing that's it, he'll be back." Hermione's voice had a hint of uncertainness.

"Was your father friends with him too?" Harry blurted out.

"Harry, what do you mean 'too'?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Sara replied.

"What are you two going on about?" Ron asked again, "Harry is there something we don't know?"

"Well, er, you see…" Harry mumbled.

"It's okay Harry, you may tell them, they know Lupin, and I am guessing they are your closest friends, but first follow me to a place where we cannot be overheard by a passer-by." Sara said, walking in the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"Erm, Professor, where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"I'd like to know that too, and what can Harry tell us that he wasn't going too?" Ron asked again.

"I will let you know when we get to where we are going." Sara replied, and all the while, Harry walked slowly behind them all, thinking about everything that was going on, and it was only the first day of class.

Sara led the group to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and was about to take a step into the forest, when Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, "We aren't going in there, are we?" she gulped.

"Yes, we are, this is the only place we are certain to not be heard by passing students, and I am sure that there is no way student would be in an off-limits area at dusk." Sara said, leading the way into the forest. Carefully Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed closely behind her. As they walked along in the forest, Harry and Hermione realized that they were heading in the direction they had lead last year's Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, straight into the heart of the Centaur's territory.

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but we are going in the direction of the Centaur's land." Hermione said in a nervously quiet voice.

"What? Centaurs?" Ron's voice shook with fear.

"It's okay, Centaurs are not dangerous, one is even a teacher up at Hogwarts, besides, and didn't you know that?" Sara replied, not seeming to care.

"Yeah, we know that, but he's not like the others, he actually kind to humans." Hermione said.

"Oh, I know he's not like the others, but he's still a Centaur." Sara replied. Suddenly the sound of pounding hooves could be heard, and they were moving steadily closer.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled out their wands, but Sara signaled to put them away, when none of them moved to do so, Sara whispered, "Put those things away, they will not harm us, I assure you of that, as long as you do not threaten them."

Reluctantly Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped their wands back into there robes. Was she trying to get them killed?

Soon the hoof beats were just up ahead. Sara stood still, and motioned for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come up close behind her. They moved behind her, and as soon as they were only a foot from her, and large Centaur jumped out at them.

"Who are you humans?" Harry recognized the animal as Bane, the leader of the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest, "What are you doing in my forest? Get out or be killed."

"Good evening Bane." Sara spoke easily, and unafraid of Bane's threat.

"Well, if it isn't Sara." He nodded his head at her, then looked behind her, "What are you doing bring those students into my forest?"

"One, it isn't your forest, and two I don't think it is any concern to you why I do what I do, so please, call back your Centaurs, and I will be on my way. I must pass through the territory you claim to be yours to get to where I must go. Step aside." Sara's voice was firm, and if Harry had been one of those Centaurs, he would have done as she had said, but Bane stood firm, rooted to the spot.

"I trust you, but not those humans." Bane said, "How do I know they are not going to threaten my people?"

"Take a close look at the boy to my left," Sara said, nodding over her left shoulder, "that boy is none other than Harry Potter; now tell me, you don't think that he is going to threaten you? Not when you are doing so much to help him."

"He is the Potter boy, but last year he was the reason several of my men were injured, I cannot forgive that." Bane said.

"And you are the reason Mari's child was killed, and I have not killed you. I forgave you, yet I will not forget it. If you wish to punish this child for what happened last year, I might have to take back my forgiveness, and trust me; you do not want that to happen." Sara's voice was cutting Bane down, like a knife to the flesh.

"Right," Bane said, a sudden hint of fear in his eyes and voice, "I will forgive those humans, but let it be known, only can humans enter my forest with you." Bane tilted his head back and bayed loudly, a call which Harry assumed to be telling all the Centaurs to step down and allow them to pass.

"Thank you Bane, you were wise to keep me as your friend." Sara said, as she stepped forward. Bane moved aside, and Sara, Harry, Ron, and Hermione passes him. As the group travled farther into the forest, they passed several other Centaurs, and each one bowed its head towards Sara.

"Bloody hell, how come they listen to you?" Ron whispered as a group of rather mean looking Centaurs bowed their heads as Sara passed.

"My people are living in this forest for the time being, and the other week, I was informed that Bane had killed my friend Mari's baby. I was rather upset when I heard, so last night I had a conversation with Bane, and I told him that if he harmed another one of my friends, I'd kill him. He apologized, and I forgave him." Sara replied as if it were no great feat, just an everyday task.

"How come your friends are staying in the forest?" Hermione asked.

"They used to live in the Black Forest, all the way in Germany, but they decided to come here, to where their ancestors lived. Our people are hunters, and, with the exception of a few of us, who have fathers who were not part of the clan, have as little outside connection as possible. You see, because of our gifts, people tend to be afraid of us, and see us as threats. Please though, do not tell anyone that I am off their blood, you see when I was found orphaned fifteen years ago, the Ministry did not know who my parents were, and they still do not know. I am not quite sure how they would take it knowing that I am one of 'them'." Sara answered.

"If they didn't know who you were, how do you?" Ron asked.

Sara laughed slightly, "I found out when I was four. I had lived at an orphanage for children who had lost their parents during the terror of Voldemort, and one day, the lady who took care of us took us on a field trip to the zoo. As we walked around, I wound up getting myself lost. I had always loved wolves, so I decided to use the time I had away from my boring group to go look at them. When I arrived at the wolf cages, I saw something that made me extremely sad. Inside one of the cages were two men. They were sitting on a log, dressed in rather tattered shreds.

"I ran up to the cage and asked them, 'Why are in there? Where are the wolves?' The men looked at me for a second, but someone placed their hand on my shoulder and said 'They won't talk to us, they are werewolves. They allow themselves to be viewed like this to make money. This is the only suitable job for their kind.' I looked up at the speaker, and asked him, 'But aren't they still humans? It's not like they chose to be werewolves. Besides, I like them, they seem nice.' The man laughed, 'They are wild beast that will kill you. You shouldn't like them.'"

Sara laughed loudly, "Oh I remember what I did next, it was so funny, I stepped on the man's foot and shouted, 'I don't like you. You aren't human if you go telling others not to like someone because they are different.' The man muttered 'Stupid kid,' and hobbled off. I watched the man leave, then I turned back to the men, 'No matter what people say, I like you. You look human enough to me.' I smiled brightly at the men, and then started to walk off when one said quietly to me, 'Thank you.'

"It was a nice feeling to have them say something to me. As I passed a man looking at the men, I heard someone say '_Hmm, those werewolves actually talked to that little girl?_' I looked around for the speaker, but found no one, so I decided to ask the man if he'd said that, when I did, he looked at me with wild eyes, 'What did you say? No I didn't say anything, I thought something. Could it be you read my thoughts?' Then he knelt beside me, and placed his hand on my cheek, titling my head up. For some reason I wasn't afraid of him, his touch was warm and he silently said to me, 'Rae Twilight, can it really be you?' I replied, 'No sir, my name is Sara.'

"But he shook his head, 'No you are Rae Twilight, please come with me, I must take you to a friend of mine.' I wasn't scared or anything, so I decided to leave with the man. He took me to a man, who recognized me at once as Rae Twilight. He then explained to me everything, and somehow, he restored my memories from my only year with my mother. It was strange to know you were different from everyone else, and I wanted to brag, but he told me not to tell anyone, and I promised I wouldn't.

"He did, though, offer to take me in, and train me, but he said it would have to be a secret, and that no one else could know, I agreed, and he took me to the Black Forest, and began to train me in our magic, the magic you've seen me perform. I trained for five years, but I decided I didn't want to live in the forest, and neither did the man I was with. So we both left the forest, and came back to England. He told me while we where in London, I would be unable to live with him, so I found my way back to the orphanage that I had lived at before I knew who I really was. When the lady who ran the home realized that I was the same girl from five years ago, she gladly took me in, weeping that she was so thankful I had not been kidnapped.

"I laughed, and told her, I had gone to live with a muggle, but she was scared of me because I was different. The lady asked what did I do to make me so different, and I said, 'this' I lifted my hands and rearranged the furniture in the den. The lady was so frightened of my strength, she called the Ministry, and informed them that I was a child prodigy, and she asked if I could be enrolled at once into the Ministry Military School. After several rather difficult assessment tests, I was accepted, and began to train, just like you all are doing now. The only difference is that I was a few years younger when I started."

Sara sighed, "So there you have it that is my secret past."

"Blimy, that was a very interesting story," Ron said, "But why are you telling us this? I thought you weren't supposed to tell anyone."

"Well, you three already knew half of the picture, so I thought that you three could handle the truth. I trust you will keep it a secret." Sara said, as they reached the base of a large willow that stood on the edge of a small pond. "We're here." Sara announced to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I had no idea this was in the Forbidden Forest. _Hogwarts, a History_ doesn't say anything about a pond in the middle of it, even though three whole chapters are dedicated to the Forbidden Forest." Hermione said astounded.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's not a very well known place." Sara replied as she sat down at the base of the tree, "You can talk now Harry." Sara laughed, "You're very silent tonight."

"I've just been thinking that's all." Harry said, "But now that we are out here, I might as well tell Ron and Hermione." Sara nodded in agreement.

"Tell us already!" Ron said impatiently.

"Okay, on the train ride here Sara told me her father was friends with mine when they went to school here. I don't know why it's so important that she brought us all the way out here though." Harry said.

"You really don't understand do you Harry?" said Sara sharply, " It's because if one of those Death Eater's sons found out about my father knowing yours they just might tell their fathers, and that could bring a lot of trouble down on our heads. Do you understand me know? You can't just go making this out to be no big deal, I'm not even sure if Dumbledore knows the whole truth about me. You see, it's something I inherited from my father I guess, the ability to hide things well."

"What, you mean Dumbledore doesn't even know that you are one of 'them'?" asked Hermione.

"No, no, I am not saying that. All of the teachers know about that, but what I am saying is, I don't think Dumbledore knows that my father is-"Sara cut off in mid-sentence, "Oh, never mind, that's not important."

"Hang on," Harry looked at Sara, "who is your father?"

"Don't tell us he was a Death Eater!" Ron blurted out.

"No, my father despised all Death Eaters, that's why he's missing." Sara stopped and sighed heavily, "Yes, that's the truth; my father is not dead, at least not for certain. When my mother was killed…" Sara stopped, there was a low growl echoing around them. Sara's eyes darted up between the thick trees, and over the pond.

"No, it can't be. How could I have been so stupid?" Sara's eyes were full of terror.

"What's wrong Professor?" Hermione asked, but she didn't need a response, her eyes followed Sara's gaze, and she saw why Sara was worried. A full moon loomed over the lake, its white glow reflecting of the glassy surface of the pond.

"Hermione?" Ron said, "What's going…"

"Run!" shouted Harry, "We've got to get out of here, it's the night of the full moon, and there are werewolves that live this deep in the forest."

"He's right; we've got to get out of here." Sara said silently, but it was too late, a large werewolf stepped into view; its razor sharp teeth glistening in the moon light, "It's too late, hurry, you three; we've got to make a run for it."

"But can we out run a werewolf?" Hermione asked.

Sara pushed her sharply, "No questions, just run!" Sara, Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to run quickly towards the direction in which they had just come.

But, as fast as they ran, they couldn't out run the werewolf. Hermione screamed as it leapt over their heads, blocking their only exit.

Sara dashed in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and pulled out her wand, "Esario Cantractium!" A bright blue light shot from the tip of her wand and hit the werewolf square in the chest. It let out a yelp, and then sprang at Sara, but a large black wolf jumped at the werewolf, and pinned it to the ground. The werewolf struggled, but it couldn't break free. The black wolf turned its head towards Sara, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Harry noticed its bright gray-blue eyes, shinning against the black fur.

"Come on, we've got to go." Sara said, pushing Harry, Ron, and Hermione past the wolves. Soon they were out of the Forbidden Forest, all four breathing quite heavily.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked, "And what the bloody hell do you think you were doing leading us out there on the night of a full moon?"

"Ron, shut up, she's just entrusted us with her secret. It's not her fault that it was a full moon." Hermione snapped, "I'm sorry professor, please forgive him."

"Sure, it's my fault though; I should have never put your lives in danger like that just so I could talk to you privately," said Sara.

"Er, Professor, thank you." Harry said quietly.

"No, thank you three, it feels rather nice to tell someone about my past, plus, I actually get to talk to people my age. I've never really had anyone to talk to." Sara laughed a little, "You know, this year is going to be rather, er, difficult for me."

"Why is that Professor?" Harry asked.

"Well, because, even though I am a fully qualified witch, I still am a sixteen year old girl. I guess I still like to cause mischief." Sara laughed, "I guess I'd better get you up to your dorms, no more adventures tonight."

Sara led the group up to the Gryffindor dorms, and bid them good night.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione settled down in the common room, Harry began to laugh, "That was kind of fun don't you two agree."

"Yeah, it was," said Ron cheerfully.

"Actually, it was." Hermione agreed, "I would have never guessed that Sara would be so interesting."

"Does this change your mind about her?" Ron asked Hermione.

"It does, you know, I think she wants friends." Hermione added.

"True, it's kind of hard not to forget that she is a professor." Harry said, "I might be taking a wild guess, but I think this is going to be a fun year."

They all made their ways up to their dorms, and fell quickly asleep.

To be continued. . .

So Sara has some sort of secret past, and she's entrusted Harry, Ron and Hermione with it. . . Sound a little suspicious? Keep reading to find out what happens next! And as always, leave comments!


	5. The Missing

Sighs I guess I'm going to be saying this forever. . . Don't own . . . no sue me. . . I am caveman.

WIP WIP WIP WIP…. Like always…. WIP

**Harry Potter and the Last Black The Missing **

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione woke early, and went down to breakfast. As they filled their plates with bacon, and other such foods, they noticed that Sara wasn't sitting at the teacher's table.

"I wonder where Sara is." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, "I do hope she's alright."

"Oh, she's probably not awake yet." Hermione assured Ron.

"Er, whatever you say." Ron agreed.

"Do you think she's going to mention anything about last night to us in class today?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't think she will; she seems pretty determined to keep things secret." Hermione told Harry at once.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, if she did like to keep things a secret she wouldn't have taken us that far into the Forbidden Forest." Harry agreed.

Just as Ron was about to speak, they heard to Great Hall get suddenly quiet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned their heads towards the doors, and saw Sara, a great black wolf draped over her shoulders, walking into the Great Hall.

"Headmaster, I would like permission to fix this wolf up, I believe it was injured sometime last night, and it needs medical treatment immediately." Sara asked as she reached the teacher's table. Harry noticed that she had several gashes in her arms, and her cloak was torn something horrible.

"Yes, yes, I quite agree. Take it to Hagrid's place, I'll send Madam Pomfrey down." Dumbledore replied.

"There is no need for that; I have all the needed material in my office, if I could have permission to take him up there." Sara asked.

"Very well, you may do as you see fit." Dumbledore said, as Sara ran up the stairs leading to her room.

"Was that the same wolf as last night?" Ron asked in a hushed voice.

"I think so, but why was she all battered up like that?" Harry asked, "You don't think that after she took us to the common room, she went back out there? I mean, you don't think that the werewolf did that to her. Do you?"

"No, I don't think that's the case." Hermione said in a reassuring voice, "She most likely went out there this morning to see if she could find the wolf, and when she did, it probably attacked her."

"You think? It looked pretty bad." Harry asked.

"Well, they say a wounded animal is always more dangerous than one in perfect health." Hermione pointed out.

"Right," Ron said, "we can check on her and that wolf during her class, but first thing we've got today is Care of Magical Creatures, then Herbology, then Transfiguration, and then Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, to bad, I really want to go to her class now." Hermione said.

"Look on the bright side you two, at least first period is going to be completely Draco Malfoy free." Harry said, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, you're right! We have one complete hour without that stupid git!" Ron laughed.

"Who's a stupid git?" said cold drawling voice from behind them.

Ron snapped around, "I was talking about you Malfoy, funny thing is, I don't think you are a stupid gut anymore."

"Good, because if you did-"

"No, I think you are a really stupid eavesdropping git." Ron blurted out with a great laugh.

Malfoy's face flushed a beet red, and he glowered at Ron, "At least I have enough money to buy new robes every year."

"At least my father isn't in Azkaban." Ron laughed even harder, "Your father must really be a git to support Voldemort." Ron said Voldemort's name without fear, but with determination.

Malfoy shuddered a bit, "Shut up," he dropped his voice so that only Harry, Ron, and Hermione could hear, "just you three wait; I'll make you pay for what you've done to the honor of my family."

"And what honor would that be?" Harry asked, "If I remember correctly, you said the same thing last year, and I asked you if fighting Voldemort was just a warm up to the terror you can inflict."

Malfoy whipped out his wand, but all of Harry's encounters with Voldemort had increased his reflexes, and Harry had his wand out, and at Malfoy's throat, "Oh yeah, didn't something like this happen last year too?" Harry laughed as he watched Malfoy coil backwards like a snake.

"Mark my words Potter, you and your muggle loving friends will pay. You know, Muggles are always an easy target for a Death Eater," he glared at Hermione, "and seeing that your parents are Muggles, I might just ask-"

But Malfoy never was able to say what he'd ask because at that moment a large man stormed into the Great Hall, "Headmaster, I have an official notice from the Ministry of Magic. This is to be taken to order as soon as I have finished reading it."

Dumbledore waved his hand, "Go on."

"Yes sir." The man pulled out a long roll of parchment and read so loud so that everyone could hear, "Today on September third, a decree restraining all those who have blood relatives of known Death Eaters is in effect. These restraints being the following: One, no blood relative is to send or receive any owls without them being first read and checked for hidden codes, two, no blood relative is allowed to be out past dark, and must be in their common rooms or dormitories from dusk until dawn, three, any blood relative is here-by banned from Hogsmeade trips until proper actions and authorities are given. We at the Ministry are terribly sorry for an inconvenience this may put of learning, but the Ministry sees it fit to place such restraints. The restraints are placed on the following persons: Draco Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Arnis Crabbe, Gregory Richard Goyle, Nathan Michael Adams, Derek Leonard Wilkes, Thomas Andrew Nox, and Samuel Christopher Kolby. Thank you and have a wonderful rest of term." The man turned on his heels and marched out of the Great Hall. As soon as the man left a great buzz filled the air.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted as he raised his hands, "Silence! If those seven boys just mentioned could please come with me, I would like to have a word with all of you."

Malfoy's face was extremely red, and seemed as though he wanted to disappear beneath the cold stone floor. He slowly walked to the front of the Great Hall, and into a room Harry remembered as the one he himself entered in his fourth year when the Goblet of Fire spit his name out.

"Let's find out what's going on!" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. The three pulled out their Extendable Ears, and listened intently to the conversation taking place in the other room.

"As you boys already know, each of your fathers have been deemed Death Eaters, so because of your father's crimes you are all being punished. I do not know why they have put such a decree on you seven for I see no way that you can be of any help to your fathers due to the fact that you are at school, here, under my watchful eye. It could be though that they are fearful of your safety from Voldemort, as which you all know does not like to have enemies that have a source of information. Because of this reason, I am going to enforce the decree, but to make it fairer; the decree will be enforced school wide. Do any of you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked. Harry's heart skipped a beat, if his owls had to be checked, how would he keep in touch with Star?

"Yes, I do." Malfoy said, "If it is as you said, to protect us from the Dark Lord, then why isn't Potter placed under such a decree?"

"I do not have an answer for you." Dumbledore said quietly, "If that is all, will you please make your ways back into the Great Hall so that I may make my announcement."

The seven boys and Dumbledore reentered the Great Hall; Dumbledore taking his place at the head table, and the seven boys taking their places at the Slytherin table. When everyone was silent again, Dumbledore spoke, "For a fairness to be accounted for, I am here-by placing the decree on the entire student body. Please make a mental note that all trips to Hogsmeade are cancelled, and all students must be in their dormitories by dusk, unless prior teacher permission is granted. The only part of the decree which will not be issued school wide is the part of the owls. Everyone, except for the said boys, is granted permission to send and receive owls as they please. Thank you, and have a great day." Dumbledore sat back down and began to eat. Harry breathed a heavy sigh of relief, he would still be able to keep in contact with Star, without fear of their letters being intercepted and read.

Harry stood up, "I'm going to Hagrid's." He said, and walked off.

"Wonder why he's in such a rush?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"That's easy," Ron pointed over his shoulder at a glaring Malfoy, "he looks as though he's ready to kill."

Hermione gulped, "Yeah, let's get out of here as well."

Ron smiled at Hermione, "Yeah, let's."

Ron and Hermione picked up their school books, and rushed out the doors quickly.

Soon they caught up to Harry, and Hermione huffed, "Harry- I- just thought that- you- might like to- have some- company."

Harry looked at Hermione quizzically, "Er, sure, but why did you and Ron have to run so quickly down to meet me?"

"Because-"Ron started.

"Because of me." Came Malfoy's cold, sneering voice.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione snapped around, "What are you doing Malfoy? We're heading down to Care of Magical Creatures class, and if I recall correctly, you said you didn't have it."

"True, I didn't have it." Malfoy smirked.

"Well then, pry tell why you must annoy us with your presence this close to our next class?" Hermione laughed.

"Tsk, tsk, were you just not listening when I said, 'I _didn't_ have Care of Magical Creatures'. My saying that meant that I didn't but now I do." Malfoy snickered.

"What? How come you have it now?" Harry demanded.

"Well," sneered Malfoy, "I just couldn't _bare_ the thought of letting you enjoy even one class without me to make your life a living hell."

"Just knowing you _are_ alive makes my life a living hell." Harry retorted.

Malfoy glared at Harry, "Potter," he said in a lowered voice, "Don't forget, the Dark Lord has you marked, and just so you know, he's never let anyone down."

Harry laughed, "Is that so? Well then," Harry pulled out his wand and twirled it playfully in his fingers, "I guess I'll just have to mark him down."

"Laugh while you can Potter," Malfoy started to storm past them, "but just so you know, everyone around you is just as marked as you, and your _pet mutt_ is already, er, shall we say, put down."

Harry rounded on Malfoy, and pushed the tip of his wand against Malfoy's throat, "What the hell are you talking about? Tell me or I'll-"

"Or you'll what, Potter?" Malfoy said, unusually calm for someone with a wand pressed to them.

"I'll make sure you can never talk again!" Harry roared.

By this time, their argument had drawn the attention of a rather large crowd, full of jeering Slytherins and Gryffindors, both wanting to see the two legends of their houses dual.

"Is that so Potter?" Malfoy glared at Harry, "Well, I'd like to see you try."

Quickly Malfoy grabbed his wand, and pointed it at Hermione, "Now, now, you don't want your Mudblood friend to die before she has to, do you?"

"Was that a threat on Ms. Granger's life, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes it was-"Malfoy sneered, but stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Quickly he turned around, "Professor Sara!"

"I'll ask you again, was it a threat on Ms. Granger's life?"

"Erm, no," Malfoy said, turning instantly red in the face, and dropping his head, so that his blond hair fell into his face, covering his eyes.

"Good, now I am going to have to ask that all of you get to class, as the bell is about to ring." Sara looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "You three stay behind I need to ask you something."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded, and while the other students gloomily walked past, they stood rather still, as though expecting a lecture.

When the students were well out of hearing range, all three began to protest.

"He started it-"

"He provoked Harry-"

"It wasn't my fault-"

"Whoa, whoa, settle it down, I wasn't going to condemn you three for what just happened." Sara said calmly, "I just wanted to know what he said before he threatened you." She nodded her head towards Hermione.

"Well, he said that our _pet mutt_ had been put down, and- wait- how? How did you get down here? Last I remember you were up in your office tending that wolf." Hermione looked at Sara with puzzled eyes.

"Oh, well, I was just rather lucky to look out the window and notice that Mr. Malfoy was following you two out of the Great Hall, so I thought it wise to come and check up on it." Sara replied without hesitation.

"How did you get down here so fast?" Ron asked.

"We teachers have much quicker routes to the grounds than you students." Sara laughed, "But, there were four students many years ago who discovered it and mapped it for all mischief makers, although I am sorry to say they never did _use_ it, too many teachers coming through it."

Harry stared at her, was she talking about the Marauder's Map? If so, how did _she_ know about it?

"Well, you better get to class, I doubt Hagrid wants you to be late." She smiled, bid them farewell, and walked off in the direction of a small garden, with fresh flowers.

Harry watched her as she left, and then turned to Ron and Hermione, "You know, I think she was talking about the Marauder's Map."

"Well, duh, mate," Ron said, "didn't she say her dad was friends with yours?"

"Yeah, but how would she-"

"Oh my gosh! We're late for Hagrid's class!" Hermione yelled.

Harry looked down towards Hagrid's hut, and saw that the class was already gathered, and Hagrid was already beginning to teach, "Hurry!" he urged as the three dashed towards Hagrid's Hut.

As they approached they realized that Hagrid was holding a leather strap in one hand, and his cross bow in the other.

"As you can see, it's gotten loose, and well, er, it's dangerous." Hagrid was saying.

"What's gotten loose?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, Ron, Hermione, I did'n see ya there," said Hagrid, "well, I er, had an animal 'ere I wanted to show all of ya, but, it's got loose, and erm, it could kill ya if yer not careful."

"What is it?" sneered Malfoy.

"Oh, oh yeah, it's called a Magusapian, does anyone know what that is?" Hagrid asked the class.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air, "Oh, oh, oh! It's an animal that can elect to turn into a human at will."

All heads turned to Hermione, and she blushed.

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor, now Magusapians can be any type of animal, as long as it's a vertebrate, and like their human counter parts, the Animagus, they too keep a trait of their natural selves, but unlike the Animagus, all Magusapian's features are the same, they have gray-blue eyes, those eyes stay the same color whether in animal or human form. Now can anyone tell me why a Magusapian is dangerous?"

Once again Hermione's hand was in the air, "They are dangerous because even though they can take shape of a human, they still lack a human's intelligence, and they keep their animal instincts."

"Correct again Hermione, take another ten points." Hagrid sighed, "Now, this Magusapian that I am talking about is large, silver gray wolf. I captured it last night, but I guess it broke free."

"How?" Malfoy glared at the leather strap in Hagrid's hand.

"Oh well, I guess it turned into a human an' untied itself." Hagrid replied.

"No, I meant how did you capture it?"

"Oh, right, it was prowling around the edge of the forest, and it's bright eyes were kinda glowing, so I decided to catch it, and make it our first lesson, but as you can see, it got away."

"Are you saying that there are those _things_ in the forest? They could attack us!"

"Naw, I don't think there are any more in the forest. The centaurs chased 'em out long ago, I'm guessing that this 'un that I found was just passing through, and it's prolly already miles from here, but just incase, I've got my crossbow."

The class proceeded on to study Catabunks, large cat-like creatures that are used to travel through rough terrain. All thorough out the class, everyone kept on glancing into the forest, as if expecting to see large, blue eyes shinning out at them.

After class was over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded to their next classes, in which nothing too exciting happened, except for Pansy telling everyone in Charms that if Sara dared treat her and Malfoy poorly she would see to it that Sara was sacked.

"Yeah right, like _she_ could actually see to it that Sara was sacked." Hermione said under her breath.

To be continued. . .

So we've found out about Magusapians, but what else is going to happen? Will they play an important roll in the story? Check back to find out! Oh yes, comments please!


	6. Tryouts

Yes, I don't own it. No, I am making no profit…

W.I.P.

**Harry Potter and the Last Black Tryouts**

Soon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves making their way back to Defense against the Dark Arts, and taking seats at the front of the room. When the bell rang, Sara walked in, and to everyone's surprise, there was the black wolf that she had carried in, at her heels, waging its tail happily.

"Good afternoon class." Said Sara brightly, "Today we are going to study further study the Opentresnat spells, so if you could all take out your books, I do hope you all study."

Sara waved her wand towards the board, and the words, _When you have your book open, read about the Sealantaro spell, and practice sealing your books._

"Oh and one more thing, I am glad that you've both decided to join us today Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson. Pansy glared at Sara, but Malfoy blushed, mumbled, 'thanks', and took out his book and wand.

"Opentresnat!" Malfoy said in a crisp, clear voice. His book sprung open, and he said, "Sealantaro.", and the book slammed itself shut.

Sara clapped her hands, "Good job Mr. Malfoy, I am glad to see that you are not magically challenged, and as it seems, I think you will one of the few gifted students in this class." She looked around the room, "can anyone else perform the Sealantaro spell?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione all raised their wands, said 'Sealantaro' and all their books slammed shut.

"Good, good, ten points to the four of you, now if you would all help other students."

Malfoy caught Harry's eye and smirked.

"What do you think about that?" Ron whispered to Harry, acting like he was looking for someone to help.

"I think Malfoy wanted to show us up." Harry replied.

"Oh come on, how obvious does he need to make it?" Hermione whined from behind them.

"Make what obvious?" said Ron and Harry together.

"The fact that he has a _crush_ on Sara."

"What?"

"No way Hermione, you must be nuts, you heard him, he hates her."

"No, he never said that, we just guessed that he would. Haven't you noticed that he always blushes when Sara talks to him?"

"No," Ron said looking at Hermione like she was a stranger, "Hermione you really need to get a better hobby than watching Malfoy."

"Oh Ron, come off it, every girl in here can tell Malfoy has a crush on Sara, that's why Pansy really doesn't like Sara."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Pansy likes Malfoy." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"No she doesn't, she's like Crabbe and Goyle, just a friend. Right?" Harry said.

"Yes she does, I over heard her talking to a seventh year Slytherin Prefect in the shower last night." Hermione laughed, "Come on, we've got to help."

Hermione bustled off, and began to help other students.

Ron and Harry glanced over at Malfoy, who was helping a fellow Slytherin, yet his eyes where raised, and gazing at Sara.

"By Merlin's beard, he _does_ have a crush on her!" Harry laughed.

"True, but it's not something unique to him, look around, _every_ guy in this class is staring at her." Hermione was once again behind them, holding in a laugh, "Look, even Ron is gawking at her!"

Harry turned and sure enough, Ron was staring longingly at Sara as she worked at her desk. The wolf raised its head from its position next to the desk, and it seemed to be glaring at Malfoy, a low growl coming from its throat. Sara reached down, and pet the wolf on it's head, "Shh, quiet Salem." Sara said in barely a whisper.

The class went by rather smoothly, and when the bell rang, releasing most sixth years for the day, everyone quietly filed out of Sara's room, and made their ways to each of their house dormitories.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried along in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, when Harry realized he'd forgotten his quill.

"Hey, I'll meet you in the Common Room, okay? I'll just nip back down to Sara's room, and get my quill. Bye." Harry said as he rushed back towards the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

As Harry neared the door, he could hear Sara speaking, "Salem, if you're going to behave like that, I'm going to have to make you leave; I can't have the students thinking I have a wild wolf on my hands just because you're jealous."

Harry heard a low growl, and a whine.

"Now Salem, the puppy face doesn't work anymore, you're not a puppy."

There was a long silence, then there came a low growling that sounded almost like a human speaking, and Harry could have sworn he heard, "right."

Harry decided not to get his quill, but just get a new one, it was really old anyway. He turned and dashed back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He knew that what he just heard didn't mean anything really, Hagrid talked to Fang like that, but Harry had never heard Fang say 'right'.

When Harry climbed through the portrait of the Fat Lady, out of breath, Hermione jumped to her feet at once and said, "Harry! What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing really, I just remembered that I didn't need that quill, so I ran back to the Common Rooms," said Harry.

"Right," said Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in silence for awhile, doing their homework, when the silence was broken by the creaking sound of the Fat Lady's portrait opening.

Harry turned his head, and saw Professor McGonagal walking towards him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter," She said sounding very excited about something.

"Good afternoon Professor." Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, I am not going to beat around the bush, so I'll just ask you straight out, _wouldyouliketobeCaptainoftheGryffindorQuidditchteamthisyear?_" Professor McGonagal said so quickly her words were slurred together.

"Pardon me Professor?" Harry asked.

"Oh, sorry Potter, what I said was, 'Would you like to be Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year?'"

Hermione drew in a quick breath, and Ron's mouth hung open. Harry stared at McGonagal, "Yes! I'd love to!"

"Excellent Potter, now, I would like for you and everyone on the team to come down to the Pitch with me, I'll make an announcement about tryouts." McGonagal hurried out the door, leaving a very stunned Harry in her wake.

"Well, I guess we'd better get Ginny, and those two blokes, er, what is their name? You know those guys that took over for Fred and George." Harry said.

"They quit." Ginny said, as she came down from the girl's dorm.

"Oh really?" Harry said.

"Yeah, they said they didn't like being beaters because they could never live up to Fred and George, so right now the team is you as seeker, and Ron as Keeper." Ginny replied.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well, you see, you've taken back your Seeker position, and so I'm trying out for chaser."

"You'll make it, don't worry." Harry assured her, "Well, come on, let's get down to the Pitch." The four grabbed their wands, and hurried out of the portrait, and down to the Pitch, to find that there were many people already waiting, including Seamus.

"Well, er, right, let's erm, get the positions that are open straight, we need three chasers and two beaters. We already have out Keeper, that's Ron, and the Seeker, that's me." Harry gulped, he'd never had this many people looking at him, except for when he used to teach Defense against the Dark Arts in the Room of Requirements, "So, if you want to be a Beater, please gather over there," he pointed to the left of the field, "and if you want to be a Chaser, gather over here." He pointed to the right.

The group split into half, and Harry immediately began to size up the candidates for Beater. There were two large, lean, strong looking seventh years that seemed like they would be just right for the job.

"Okay, first we'll have the Beater tryouts," Harry gulped, "For the first round I'll just release the Bludgers, all you've got to do is knock the other opponents off their brooms, I'll stop when there are four people left, then I'll pair you up with a partner, you'll go again, then swap partners, repeat, do it one last time, and then we'll make a decision." He blew his whistle, and told everyone to mount their brooms and released the Bludgers. They zoomed at the eight boys, each armed with a bat. Soon all but four boys were knocked off their brooms, and to Harry's pleasure, the two seventh years were still in the running. He paired of the boys, purposely splitting the two boys, and watched them go against each other. It wasn't long, and each duo was down to one. Harry blew his whistle again, "Erm, well, I did say I was going to swap partners and all, but I think I have found our Beaters." Harry pointed at the two boys who were in the air still whacking Bludgers at each other, "Excuse me, you two are now our Beaters," Harry called up to them.

They looked down at Harry; each caught a Bludger, and landed next to the crate, placing the struggling balls back into it.

"We made it? Did we?" The boy with blond hair said, and he sat on the crate lid, "That's cool."

"Really, mate?" The other, with brown hair said, "Neat, can't wait 'til I tell mum! She'll be thrilled!"

"Jason, don't go telling my Mum I made it though, I want her to be surprised." The boy with blond hair said.

"Right mate, I won't." Jason's voice took a very baby-like tone, "I'll let wittle Cwisy tell his mummy."

Chris glared at Jason and threw the bat at him, "Shut up." He laughed as Jason ducked.

Chris stood up, and looked at Harry, "Well mate, I guess you better know this, that idiot over there is my cousin." He pointed at Jason, who walked over to Harry and held out his hand.

"Both of our brother's play for Outrageous Outbackers, you know, the Quidditch team in Australia."

"That's cool," said Harry, looking impressed and pleased, he'd obviously just got two natural Beaters on the team, "Next is Chaser tryouts, you're going to have to try to score against Ron."

Ron gulped and turned red, "Erm, Harry, no, I'm not that good." Ron whispered quietly.

Harry looked at Ron and grinned, "Sure you are." Harry smiled and started to hum 'Weasly is Our King'.

A look of pure bliss swept across Ron's face as he mounted his broom, and zoomed up to the goal posts.

"Okay if you seven would please line up. I am going to give you a number and then I am going to draw three numbers, if yours is called you will play and try to score. Okay." Harry gave each person a number then placed the numbers in a hat and drew from it three numbers, "Okay three, seven and four are going to play now." Harry blew his whistle and the three players took off, and tried to play, but none of them could pass or catch. Harry repeated the process, and this time Ginny was called, she went out, but none of the people she was playing with could do anything either. Harry knew Ginny was going to be a Chaser, but he didn't want one good Chaser and two bad Chasers, he could only hope that the Seamus was good. When he blew his whistle, Ginny and Seamus kick off from the ground, as well as one of the not so good players. Ginny and Seamus had a rather good game going until a strong wind picked up and blew the Quaffle out of reach and towards the Whomping Willow.

"No!" Ginny shouted, as she and Seamus chased after the Quaffle, but something streaked past them, grabbed the Quaffle just before it hit the Whomping Willow, and hurled it back towards Ginny.

"Ginny, catch!" Hermione called, as she dodged the Willow's branches and flew a safe distance from the tree.

"Wow Hermione, that was incredible!" Ginny said, impressed.

Hermione blushed, "Thanks, but I only did it because I know the Willow would have destroyed it, and well, I didn't want Gryffindor to get into trouble."

Seamus, Ginny, and Hermione landed their brooms, and Ginny placed the Quaffle down.

"That was bloody brilliant Hermione!" Ron shouted as he too landed.

"It was, I never knew you could play Quidditch." Harry said.

"Well, I can't really." Hermione mumbled.

"C'mon Hermione, you've got to join the team, we'd be unstoppable!" Ron shouted.

"Fine, I'll join, but only if you want me to Harry, I don't want to force my way in."

"It's no problem; I think the team would be great if you were on it!" Harry smiled, "It's settled then, the Gryffindor Quidditch team will be made up of, Ron as Keeper, Jason and Chris as Beaters, Ginny, Seamus and Hermione as Chasers, and I will be Seeker."

Those who didn't make the team cheered along with them, glad to see that such a strong team was being put together.

As the group happily made their way back to the castle Harry caught a glimpse of something running along side the forest, a large, silver gray wolf, with blue eyes that shone brightly. Harry gulped; it was the Magusapian that Hagrid had warned them about.

It turned its head to face Harry, "Run!" Harry shouted.

"What? Why-" Ron began, but his eyes followed that of Harry's and saw the creature's blue eyes glowing at them, "Magusapian! Run!"

At once Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at the animal, "Stupify!" A jet of red light shot at the animal, but it dodged with graceful ease, and began to run at the group of children.

Knowing there was no way to out run the creature, everyone pulled out their wands and began to shout, "Stupify!" The air was full of jets of red light, but the Magusapian was dodging every shot with ease.

It pelted straight through the group of children, gave a howl that sounded almost like a laugh, then ran straight for the main gates leading to Hogsmead.

"Whew, that was a close call; I wonder why it didn't attack us though?" Chris said in an exasperated voice.

"It seemed like it was just doing that to scare us." Ginny said, clutching her hand to her chest and staring after the creature.

"It-it-it couldn't have. Magusapians don't have that kind of ability, they _can't_ feel fun." Hermione protested.

"I don't think that possibility is out of the question, I mean, if they are smart enough to transform into humans, don't you think that they are smart enough to have human emotions." Harry asked quietly.

"No, they can transform into humans because they were born with that ability, it's just like teaching a dog to roll over, it's just a trick." Hermione said softly, "They are less human than _normal_ animals."

"Hmm, what are you talking about?"

Everyone looked back towards the castle, and saw Sara smiling at them, "Hello everyone, I didn't mean to burst into your conversation, but I noticed that you hadn't returned to the school. I became worried that you might have run into the Magusapian that's on the loose."

"How did you know that there was one on the loose?" Hermione asked.

"I am a Professor, need I remind you?" Sara gave an almost evil glare, "Hagrid was kind enough to inform the staff about the escape, and I decided that I would make sure you were safe, now if I may excuse myself." She nodded her head slightly, and took her leave.

"What was with that look?" Hermione asked.

"Well you did jump her," Ron pointed out, "she was just concerned about us."

"I know but still, that was just a little, well, it was just a little on the odd side, don't you think?"

"What was odd about it?" Harry asked her.

"I mean that she just showed up…" Hermione said softly.

"You know Hermione; you are _really_ hot and cold." Ron looked at Hermione as if trying to read her like a book, "At first you didn't like her because of whatever reason, and then you thought she was alright, now you are saying she's odd? Tell the truth, is it jealousy?"

Hermione blushed, "What? No, it is most certainly not." She glared at Ron, then at Harry, "Come on Ginny let's leave these boys to themselves."

Ginny looked at Ron then at Harry and shrugged, "Okay,"

The five boys looked at each other, and began to laugh, "That was really strange, but I do think that Hermione is a little bit jealous of Professor Sara, I mean, have you seen her body? It's so curvy and soft looking. Man, and the way she smiles, what a dream!" Chris scratched his head and looked around, "I mean-"

"I know, man, she's one hot babe! Can you believe she is actually around our age? And a teacher, now that's sexy!" Jason laughed, and punched Chris in the shoulder, "What do you guys think about her?"

Seamus smiled a little and blushed, "Well, to tell the truth, I agree with both of you, I wonder if she has a boyfriend?"

Ron shrugged, "I dunno, I bet she does though, I mean how can she not have one? What with her being so pretty and all."

Harry smiled, and looked up at the darkening sky, "I am not sure you guys, but I think that she might have something more than a boyfriend."

All heads turned looking sharply at Harry, "What?" Ron asked, "More than a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you know, like a lover or something, maybe he's gone or-"

Harry stared into the darkness, and Jason swung his arm over Harry's shoulder, "Naw, she's to young for that!"

Harry laughed, "I guess you're right, maybe I am just imagining things."

"Sure are mate, now last one to the castle is a rotten egg!" Chris shouted as he sprinted off towards the castle, followed by the other boys.

All five boys raced towards the castle, the wind blowing their hair and nipping their faces.

As they reached the castle, Harry caught sight of something along the edge of the forest, a large black wolf with shinning blue eyes. It made eye contact with Harry, and nodded its head slightly, then disappeared back into the forest.

When they reached Gryffindor tower, Chris and Jason made their ways up to their dorms, and Seamus went to his, leaving Ron and Harry alone in the common room. They sat down at the fire, and Harry was just about to tell Ron about the wolf he just had seen, went Hermione came down the girl's stairs and caught sight of Ron and Harry, "Oh you guys, I am sorry for acting the way I did, I guess I really am a little jealous of Sara, I mean, I really love being smart, but I know that there is no way I can teach at this age, if I ever did want to teach, I'd have to get out of school, and become a qualified witch."

Harry and Ron starred at her, "Are you feeling alright?" Ron asked her, as he moved over on the couch so she could sit.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing," Ron said, turning a slight hit of red in his ears.

Hermione smiled, "But the thing is, you guys are my friends, and I think that that is all that matters."

Ron smiled, and stretched, placing his arm over Hermione's shoulder, and to Harry's surprise, Hermione leaned into his arm.

Ron stared at Harry for a moment, then relaxed, and began to talk, "So Harry, you were about to say-"

"Ah, yes, you both remember that wolf that Sara was fixing up, right?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"Yes," both replied.

"Well, I saw it as we were walking back up to the castle." Harry's voice now was barely a whisper.

"Harry, are you sure it was that one?" Hermione asked, sitting up straight.

"Yes, positive, it had the same bright blue-gray eyes, the same eyes…" Harry stopped mid-sentence, "the same eyes as that silver-gray Magusapian we saw earlier today.

"Harry, you don't think that, well, that it is a Magusapian as well?" Ron asked quickly.

"I am not sure, oh well, let's just get to bed." Harry gave a fake yawn, and made his way up to the boy's dorm, and climbed into his four-poster bed.

That night as he slept the black wolf invaded his dreams. Harry was running down to the Quidditch Pitch when all of a sudden the black wolf jumped out in front of him, and began to growl softly. Harry turned to run, but his legs would not allow him to move, and the wolf just circled him, moving closer. Harry reached for his wand, but couldn't find it. Suddenly the wolf was right in front of him, its blue-gray eyes shinning against its black fur.

"Go away," Harry barked at the wolf.

"No, if I leave, you'll be a target for _them_" The wolf growled to Harry, "You'd be in more danger than you already are." The creature's voice sounded familiar.

"Already am? Them? What?" Harry stammered, "What are you talking about?"

"Harry listen to me, please, it's for your own good," The wolf's eyes were now glowing, "trust me."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his heart skipping beats.

Suddenly the creature had a faint blue glow around it, and its body began to loose hair. The figure straightened up, and Harry could just barely make out the figure's black cloak and long black hair.

Harry reached for the figure.

But before he could, he woke up, burning in a feverish sweat.

Harry sat up and looked around the room, was the dream he's just had real? Could that wolf be Sirius? Was Sirius still alive?

To be continued. . .

Holy cow! Sirius? Alive? Can it be? Check in later for next chapter! 'Til then, write me a review!


	7. Shadows of the Grave

I'm going to say it again, everything Harry Potter related doesn't belong to me.  
And still . . .  
**W**ork  
**I**n  
**P**rogress  
WIP (just in case ya didn't know!)

**Harry Potter and the Last Black Shadows of the Grave**

At breakfast Harry was tempted to tell Hermione and Ron about the dream he'd had the previous night, but thought better of it. He didn't want Hermione to think that someone or something was getting into his dreams again, and he really didn't want Ron to think that Harry had too much stress with Quidditch and all. Besides, Sirius might have trying to reach Harry, and Dumbledore was the last person who should find out about the dreams, and knowing Dumbledore, Harry was positive he would find out if Harry told anyone about the dream. So Harry sat silently, eating his way through breakfast.

Then it hit him.

He had been so stupid; why not just write to Star? He'd of course know what the dream meant. Harry was fairly positive of that.

Immediately Harry pulled out some parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Star,_

_Last night I had this dream. It was really strange. I dreamt that I was walking down to the Quidditch Pitch when a black wolf that I'd seen, jumped out in front of me. I talked to it too, and it told me to trust it. Then it turned into a human! Do think this could be a Magusapian? Or do you think that it was an Animagus? I'm really confused, because I was certain that when it took human form, it was-_

Harry wasn't sure what to write. Should he tell Star he thought it had been Sirius. What if Star was Sirius? _Oh well,_ Harry thought, _this might make him think that I'm not on to him yet._

_Sirius Black, my Godfather. _

_What do you make of this dream? _

Harry

Harry sealed the letter, and tucked it in his pocket.

"I'm going to go see Hedwig. See you both in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said, getting up from the table.

Ron reached out for Harry's arm, "Wait a second Harry."

Harry looked at Ron, "What?"

"Last night," Ron looked around the Great Hall, "last night Harry I heard you talking to someone."

"I wasn't talking to anyone. I was asleep." Harry said, looking annoyed.

Ron bit his bottom lip, "I know Harry. You were talking to them, in your sleep."

"You mean I was talking _in_ my sleep." Harry snapped.

"No Harry, I mean you were talking _to_ someone. I heard your conversation." Ron's ears turned slightly red.

"What?" Harry looked at Ron, then grabbed his arm and pulled him away from everyone. Hermione followed the pair out the doors of the Great Hall to a quiet, unused classroom.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, closing the door behind her.

Harry looked at Hermione. He'd been so preoccupied with Ron that he hadn't even noticed that she had followed them.

"Nothing," Harry said in a low voice.

"Something is going on, and you're going to tell me." Hermione crossed her arms and stared at Harry, "Ron, tell me what's going on."

Ron glanced at Harry and then at Hermione, "Well, erm. . ."

"Go on, tell her, I can't stop you." Harry said sharply.

"Harry―"

"Tell her." Harry ordered.

"Okay," Ron sighed, "Last night I heard Harry talking to someone, _in his sleep_."

"Talking in his sleep? What's weird about that?" Hermione asked.

"No, I mean he was talking to someone in his sleep!" Ron corrected her, "I heard someone else talking to him!"

Hermione gasped, "You mean someone was in the boys' dormitory last night?"

"No, the guy's voice was sort of misty. It was like he was talking telepathically, but not." Ron said, his ears turning bright red.

"Ron, you couldn't have―" Hermione started to say, but Harry cut in.

"What did I say? Do you know who I was talking with?"

"You, you told him to go away, but he said that if he did go away you'd be a target for them. You seemed really confused about that, but the guy said to trust him. You asked who he was, and suddenly this blue light shone in the room, and then. . ." Ron trailed off.

"And then what? Did you see who it was?" Harry asked, looking desperately at Ron.

Ron shook his head, "No, I sort of hid under the covers until I fell back asleep."

Hermione turned to Harry, "Harry what's going on? Do you remember any of this?"

Harry looked at the floor, "I wasn't going to tell you guys, but I guess I have to now." He drew a breath, "Last night I had this really strange dream that I was walking down to the Quidditch Pitch, when all of a sudden this big black wolf with blue-gray eyes jumped out in front of me, and I basically had the conversation that Ron said, with him. Then when I asked who he was, he began to transform into a human. He, he kind of looked like. . ." Harry stopped, he wasn't really prepared to tell them of his suspicions about his godfather.

"Looked like whom?" Hermione asked, taking a step towards Harry.

"Never mind. . ." Harry said softly.

"No, Harry, please tell us. Did he look like Sirius?" Ron asked.

Harry looked sharply at Ron, then nodded his head, "Yeah, but I only saw a glimpse of him. I can't be sure."

"Oh Harry, it couldn't have been Sirius. He's, he's dead Harry. We both know that." Hermione said in barely a whisper.

"I know that, but still. . .What if he wasn't really dead. I mean, I didn't see him actually _die_." Harry pointed out.

"Harry, it can't be true." Hermione looked sadly at her hands, "Besides Harry, we know that, well that that isn't what Sirius looked like when he transformed into an animal. He was a black dog Harry, not a wolf and his eyes weren't blue-grey."

Ron glared at Hermione, "Well, what if that veil thing he fell behind changed some of his magical properties?"

Hermione sighed, "That isn't possible."

Harry glared at Hermione as well, "You sound as if you almost don't want Sirius to be alive."

"No that's not it. It's just that I don't want to get my hopes up, that's all." Hermione replied, "It sounds to me as if someone is messing with your mind again Harry. Maybe it's Voldemort again."

"Fine, don't believe me then." Harry said as he stormed past her.

Ron looked at Hermione, "Good going, now look at him, you've gone and upset him before we've even had a week of school."

Hermione looked sadly at Ron, "It just can't be true. Can it?"

Ron shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Hermione sighed, "I'm going to the library."

Ron looked at her, "Why?"

"I'm going to go look up the magical properties of Magusapians. I think that Harry might have had an encounter with one last night."

"But they aren't smart enough to do that, are they?"

"They are like dogs, they can be _trained_ to do anything that is physically possible of them." Hermione turned quickly and walked out the door, leaving Ron standing all alone.

Harry was walking so quickly up the stairs to the owlry, that he didn't see Sara walking down the stairs, carrying a large stack of books. He collided with her, and the books fell crashing to the ground, as well as his letter to Star.

"I'm so sorry Professor," Harry said as he knelt to help her pick up the books, "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright Harry, no harm done." Sara smiled at him.

Suddenly Harry heard a loud growl from behind him. He turned around to find himself face to face with the large black wolf that had saved him only nights before.

"Whoa, nice doggy." Harry said, backing away from the animal.

"Eclipse," Sara said sharply.

The wolf lowered its head, and then reached its paw out towards Harry, wagging its tail.

"Take his paw Harry, he's just trying to be friendly." Sara instructed.

Harry reached out and took the animal's paw, "Hi there, Eclipse."

Eclipse wagged his tail and barked playfully.

"Professor, what kind of animal is he?" Harry asked.

"He's half dog, half wolf." Sara replied, standing up and patting him on the head.

"How do you know that?"

"I did some test on him. I had a speculation that he was a Magusapian, because of his eyes, but he's just a regular animal." Sara said, something in her voice seemed disappointed.

"Oh I see," Harry gazed into the animal's eyes, "they are like a Magusapian's."

"That night, when we were attacked, he saved us. It's funny really, it seems like ever since I brought him here to Hogwarts, he won't let me go anywhere without him at my heels." Sara glanced at Eclipse, "It's rather annoying really, because it's hard to get work done when you've got an animal at your feet all the time."

Eclipse whimpered at these words and looked up at Sara with an almost apologetic look on his face.

"He's one smart animal, I'll give him credit for that." Harry glanced at the animal, "It's almost like he's an Animagus."

Sara laughed, "I know. After the Magusapian tests proved negative, that was the next thing I checked for, but no matter how many times I tried to force him to reveal his true form, he just stayed as is. So it's without a doubt that he is in fact, _just a normal animal_."

Harry handed Sara the last of her books, "Here you go Professor, and I am sorry for bumping into you."

"It's no problem at all, in fact, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Sara replied, taking the books from Harry's arms.

"Er, sure Professor, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Could you start to spread the word that I am going to be putting together a Defense Against the Dark Arts club? Tell everyone interested to meet me in my classroom at six in the evening on Saturday." Sara smiled, then turned to leave, "Thanks Harry."

Harry smiled, "Sure, no problem. Glad to be of service."

Sara laughed, "Come on Eclipse, can't let you wander the halls on your own."

Eclipse whimpered.

Sara stared down at the animal, and then looked up at Harry, "Harry, could you do me another huge favor?"

"Erm, sure, what is it?"

"Could you please take Eclipse back up to my office? It seems as though he has become rather attached to you as well." Sara smiled at Harry.

"Sure, I was just going up to the Owlry, I'll drop him off on the way."

"Thank you Potter," Sara grinned, "how about we say, eh, fifty house points for each task you're doing for me? I believe that is a total of one hundred house points towards Gryffindor."

Harry's face lit up, "Thank you Sara, er, I mean Professor." Harry smiled at her.

"I'll see you in class later, alright?" Sara said, starting in make her way down the stairs again.

"Alright, bye." Harry too continued on his way. Eclipse followed behind him closely, wagging his tail as he walked with Harry.

"You know Potter, student teacher relationships aren't allowed." said someone from the shadows.

Harry turned to find Malfoy leaning against a suit of armor, "Oh really, I guess that puts you out of the running, eh Malfoy?"

Malfoy glared at Harry, "Like I'd want to be in the running. She isn't my type."

"Right, I almost forgot. What _is _your type Malfoy? Ugly and stupid? Like Pansy?" Harry sneered.

Malfoy clenched his fist, "Shut up, I don't like that pug Pansy. But _you_ like Sara, don't you?"

Harry laughed, "Right. She's a great Professor. Other than that, I'm not interested."

"Don't lie, Potty, it isn't becoming. You know you like her. Why else would you run around doing errands for her, like some sort of lap dog?"

Eclipse growled loudly. Harry's hand went to the wolf's head, "Shh, Eclipse."

"What is that thing?" Malfoy said, looking frightfully at Eclipse.

"It's a half wolf, half dog, nothing to worry about. It isn't a Magusapian." Harry said with a smirk.

Malfoy gulped, "Just watch it Potter. If I see even a hint that you are coming onto her, I swear, I'll go straight to Dumbledore."

"Even if it means Sara gets sacked?"

Malfoy froze for a moment, "Like I'd care if that hag got sacked." Malfoy turned on his heels and strutted off.

Harry laughed, "He's such a coward."

Eclipse barked in response, and then bounded up the flight of stairs, Harry following after him.

Eclipse ran past Sara's room, and straight up to the Owlry.

"Hey," Harry said as he finally caught up to the wolf, "I was supposed to let you off at Sara's room. Why did you come with me to the Owlry?"

Eclipse wagged his tail and ran to the window and looked out it. Harry chuckled at the sight. Seeing Eclipse act that way brought back memories of Sirius, and for a moment Harry almost felt as if Sirius was back with him.

"Sirius?" Harry said, calling to the wolf. But the animal did do anything, it just sat there, staring out the window, "Ah, what am I thinking?" Harry said as he began to search for Hedwig. He found her on one of the top most perches. He called to her and she came flying down to him.

"Hey girl, would you take a message to the edge of the Forbidden Forest for me?" Harry asked the snowy owl.

Hedwig hooted in response, then stuck out her leg. Harry reached into his cloak for the letter, but it wasn't there. Harry looked all over his person for it, but couldn't find it.

Then it hit him, he must have dropped it when he ran into Sara on the stairs, "I'll be right back Hedwig. Eclipse, come." Harry said as he rushed from the Owlry. Eclipse ran after him, "Okay, I'm going to drop you off at Sara's room, and then I'm going to go see if I can find my letter."

When they arrived at Sara's classroom, Harry let Eclipse in, and walked in after him.

Eclipse ran over to a mirror and laid in front of it. Harry looked at Eclipse and then at the mirror. Instead of reflecting Eclipse and the room, the mirror reflected a dark graveyard, almost identical to the one Harry had seen Lord Voldemort resurrected in two years ago.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be the same one, could it? He took a step closer to the mirror, and then, as if caught in a whirlwind, Harry felt himself get sucked into the mirror.

For a moment, everything went black.

When sight had returned, Harry was no longer standing in Sara's room, but was in a graveyard. People in hooded figures stood in a circle around a grave with someone tied to it.

Harry hid behind a tombstone, he _was_ back in the graveyard he's been in two years ago, but how'd he get there? The mirror? Was it some sort of portal to get to the rest of the Death Eaters? If so, why was it in Sara's office?

Harry moved forward, hiding behind different tombstones, until he was just an arm's length from one of the black robed people. Then, as if luck had turned on him, Harry sneezed. He covered his face and pressed himself to the tombstone that was hidden behind. He held his breath, heart racing. There was no possible way that the figure had not heard him sneeze.

But as Harry waited, nothing happened. Time drew on, and nothing happened, so he dared a glance at the Death Eaters again.

A Death Eater turned, and Harry froze. It was looking right at him, there was no way that it hadn't seen him, yet it turned back to face the inner circle. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

His eyes traced to where the Death Eater was looking, the person tied to the grave in the center of the circle. Harry moved closer, taking a daring leap closer the center. He stepped on a rock and it crunched under his feet as he fell forward into the nearest Death Eater. Harry put his hands out to try and balance, but he just kept falling, straight through the Death Eater.

Harry paused, he'd fallen through a solid object. Then it hit him, he wasn't in a physical realm, but a mental one. He was in a memory, but who's? This wasn't a pensive, but its properties were similar, no one knew he was there. He dared a step closer to the center, already knowing what he'd find.

Himself.

This was the night from two years ago when Voldemort was resurrected, but how did this memory end up here, in this mirror? Was this Sara's memory? Was she there that night?

Harry shook his head. Impossible, for her to have been there she would have had to have been a Death Eater, and Harry was fairly positive that Dumbledore wasn't dense enough to hire a Death Eater as a teacher.

A knot formed in his stomach. That year, two years ago, in his forth year, Dumbledore _had_ hired a Death Eater. Well, sort of. Mad-Eye Moody had been captured by a Death Eater, and the Death Eater had taken Mad-Eye's roll as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. So it wasn't completely impossible for a Death Eater to sneak past Dumbledore's watchful eye.

Harry moved even closer to himself. He looked at himself, scared and bruised, trying not to show his fear. His heart raced, if he was really back in that night that meant that Voldemort had to be near. Harry looked around and found the place where Wormtail stood over a cauldron. Harry took a daring step towards Wormtail, but a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't Harry, you shouldn't be here." Sara said softly.

Harry jumped back, "Professor, what's going on here? What is this?"

"Let's leave this place, and then I will tell you." Sara reached out and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Wait, how do I know―"

"Know that you can trust me? Harry I am your Professor, I wouldn't endanger you."

"How do I know that?" Harry snapped.

Sara shrugged, "Potter listen to me, I am not going to harm you. Come with me, we're leaving this place."

"Not until you explain to what this is."

"Fine, if you want to know so bad, this is a memory. You've stepped into a memory. It's similar to a Pensive, yet different because it doesn't require you to put a memory in, it just reflects them."

"And how did a memory of this night get into your office?"

"Harry, this mirror reflects the memories of those who look into it. Obviously you were looking into it, and it took this memory from you, and you entered it." Sara sighed, "Harry, I am not a Death Eater if that's what you are thinking. Trust me, there are not many people out there that hate Death Eaters more than me."

Harry looked ashamed, "I'm sorry Professor, it's just that. . ."

"It's alright Potter, no need to apologize. If I was in your position, I'd be suspicious of everyone as well." Sara glanced around the graveyard, "Let's get out of this place.

Harry looked around, "How?"

"Like this," Sara grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him over to the area where he had appeared. A faint, distorted glow was barely noticeable. Sara walked up to it and stopped, "Walk through here."

Harry did as he was told, and suddenly his world went black again.

When Harry's sight had returned for a second time, he was back in Sara's office, "Professor―"

Sara soon emerged from the mirror, "Potter, if you don't mind my asking, what was that? Were those things― Death Eaters?"

Harry nodded his head slowly, "Yes. That was my memory from two years ago, the night Voldemort was brought back to life."

Sara closed her eyes and sighed, "Potter, if you'd like, you are free to go back to your dormitories and rest, I know that must have been a horrible thing to have to revisit."

Harry sighed, "No, I'm fine. I have worse things that I could have revisited." He glanced at the mirror. It had changed to a small room with an arch and a veil. Harry's heart sunk. He knew exactly where his next trip into the mirror would lead him.

Sara looked at the mirror, "Potter?"

Harry turned from the mirror but he had a feeling that the image remained.

"Potter, is that the Department of Mysteries?" Sara asked.

Harry looked at her, "Yea, how did you―"

"I once was a part of our Ministry, even though I was just a student, I had access to some of the more restricted areas." Sara sighed and looked at the floor, "Regrettable as it is, I was training to become . . . ahh, never mind, it's unimportant."

"Professor, what were you in training to become?"

Sara sighed heavily, "An Unspeakable."

"Unspeakable? That means you must know something about the veil in the Department of Mysteries."

Sara looked away, "Potter, for your own good, please do not question me on the properties of that retched curtain. You see, I am in great dislike of it."

Harry stood silently for a moment, then, as if trying to break the silence Eclipse yipped once, walked over to Sara and placed his wet nose on her palm.

"Erm, Professor, I erm, I'd like to know why you came back? I mean, weren't you on your way somewhere?"

"I was, but then I noticed I had this―" Sara held out a letter, "Yours?"

Harry's heart did a back flip, the letter, "Yes, thank you. I thought I had lost it."

Sara smiled, "Well hurry up to the Owlry, I don't think Professor Snape will like it if you are late for his class."

"Right." Harry rushed from Sara's office and up to the Owlry. Once he'd sent the message, he hurried back down the stairs towards the dungeons.

Harry guessed he had a few minutes left to get to class, so he quickened his pace, but blocking his path was Malfoy.

"Potter," Malfoy said coldly, "I thought I told you to leave Sara alone?"

"When have I listened to you?" Harry retorted.

"You're sick Potter."

"No, I feel just fine. But thanks for the concern." Harry smiled, "Now get out of my way before I have to force you."

Malfoy stepped out of the way, "Sure thing, but why are you going to an empty classroom?"

"What?" Harry looked at Malfoy.

"Didn't you hear? Potions is canceled this morning." Malfoy sneered.

"What? Why?"

A bright and sinister smile crossed Malfoy's face, "I'm not sure, but rumor has it that someone has . . . died."

To be continued. . .

OMG! Who died? Is Malfoy telling the truth?

I can hear all the readers shouting, "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO US!"

All I can say is . . . "I'll have another chapter up soon! Promise! I'm thinking the title will be :

**Harry Potter and the Last Black Farewell to Friends**

And just because I love you guys so very much . . . here's an excerpt:

Harry collapsed on his bed. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. How could that have happened, how could they have let that happen? It wasn't fair. For the third time in his life, someone had died, when all along it should have been Harry at the end of spell. First his parents, then Sirius, and now. . . no, Harry shook his head, no, it couldn't be true. There was no way it could be true.

Thanks you guys for sticking with me! As always, I'd love to get a review!


End file.
